It's Complicated
by PotionsMastersLover
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts, but not a student. How will she get along with one specific co-worker after their eventful past.
1. Chapter 1 - Knocking on deaths door

**All rights to Harry Potter and the characters go to JK Rowling.**

**This is my first fan fic so be kind :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Knocking on death's door**

He knew it. The end was near. Gasping for breath Severus Snape lay on the cold dusty floor of the shrieking shack. The searing pain of the venom forced him to drift in and out of consciousness. Snape groaned, he just wanted the torture to end. His breathing was shallow and his vision was blurry. A bright light began to fill the room, this was it.

* * *

She staggered into the remains of the shrieking shack slamming the door behind her. The darkness was consuming and she could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. Leaning on the door she took a deep breath. She was safe, but for how long. She was about to continue walking further into the house when she heard a small groan come from the side of her. She froze, she wasn't alone. Drawing her wand she shone the light cautiously across the floor. A small puddle caught her eye. The red glistened in the light of her wand. Lead lifeless on the floor barely centimeters away from the puddle was her former potions master. Her wand hit the floor as she gasped.

She froze not knowing what to do. His robes were sodden in blood. Her knee's became so weak that she collapsed on to the floor beside him, tears began trickling down her face.

She sat there in silence for a while simply staring bemused by what was in front her, but then she took his limp hand into hers.

"You were a brave man Professor, you didn't deserve this" She whispered to the silent room.

Placing his hand gently back on the floor she ran her fingertips slowly over his forehead, he felt cold.

A soft groan escaped his lips startling her. She swiftly withdrew her hand.

"P-p-professor c-c-can you hear me?"

He made another groan.

"Sir it's Hermione, you are safe now, try to stay with me okay"

Adrenaline began pulsing through Hermione's body. Scanning the floor she spotted her wand.

"Accio Wand"

Her wand now in her hand she started muttering and incantation. The large wound on Snape's neck closed slightly, the blood flowing from his neck began to slow.

"Ferula"

Bandages began to carefully wrap themselves around his neck. Her hand then dived into her pocket to retrieve her bag. Ferreting through she recovered a small bile of potion she had made whilst on the run with Harry. Slowly she poured it into Snape's mouth.

Hermione was unsure whether Harry had completed his task, but knew she had to get Snape out of the shrieking shack if he was going to live.

"Professor, I've given you something to help your heart keep beating, it's not going to do all the work, so I need you to try to stay with me okay. I'm going to get you out of here"

Hermione pointed her wand towards him and he arose from the ground. Walking along the winding dark passage, Snape carefully levitated behind her. Peering outside the end of the tunnel it was quiet, Hermione knew it was now or never.

* * *

Snape was aware something was happening but was finding it harder and harder to grasp on to reality.

* * *

Bursting through the large oak doors of the hospital wing, Hermione began scanning the room for an empty bed.

"Madam Pomfrey quick it's Professor Snape, he.. he is badly hurt" She shouted across the hall.

"Place him down here dear"

Madam Pomfrey pointed to the only spare hospital bed in the wing.

Tears once more began trickling down her face. She watched as Madam Pomfrey dashed around the wing gathering various potions and equipment. She had seen too many innocent people die, she couldn't bare to see another. After what seemed like a century Madam Pomfrey finally stopped and turned to face her. Hermione held her breath.

"He is a very lucky man Miss Granger, you got him here just in time" Hermione exhaled in relief.

* * *

Snape continued to drift in and out of consciousness, and for a moment he could have sworn he had heard Poppy Pomfrey's voice. The pain in his neck had seemed to have eased. His eye lids felt heavy. It all went dark again.

* * *

Hermione hadn't left Professor Snape's side for the rest of the evening. Madam Pomfrey had insisted that it was fine for her to leave, but she couldn't, she had to sit with him until he woke up. Looking up from the book she had found lying around, she gazed down upon her former Professor. His features seemed softer, the stern potions master seemed a distant memory to the man who lay before her. He was finally at peace, he could be free. The large hospital doors swung open banging against the stone wall snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Where is he, where is the Coward", A thick Scottish accent bellowed across the vast hall.

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall stormed over towards Professor Snape and Hermione, without thinking Hermione sprang from her seat putting herself between Mcgonagall and Snape.

"Miss Granger I'd advice you to step aside!"

Hermione did not move.

"I shall not ask you again Miss Granger, away"

"No" she said timidly.

"No?!, Miss Granger this matter does not concern you now move"

"Professor you need to let me explain, he isn't who you think he is!" she protested.

"Then who is he Miss Granger other than the man who killed our beloved Professor Dumbledore, the man who betrayed us all, the man who served Lord Voldemort?!"

Hermione took a deep breath, she needed to convince Mcgonagall of his innocence.

"He is a brave man"

"Brave, do not make me laugh Miss Granger, Snape is many things but he is not brave"

"You have him all wrong Professor, would you call spying on the Dark Lord to keep Professor Dumbledore one step ahead not brave?"

"I think you have your facts wrong Miss Granger, Snape was spying for Lord Voldemort not on him, why else would he have killed Professor Dumbledore"

"because Professor Dumbledore asked him to"

"Ridiculous!, why would Professor Dumbledore want to die?!"

"Because Dumbledore was cursed, with only perhaps a year to live. He wanted an honorable death, not one of a fool"

"Even if that was the case Miss Granger, why would he chose Snape of all people?"

Hermione knew she had caught Mcgonagall's interest.

"Dumbledore had found out Draco had been instructed to kill him by Voldemort, Dumbledore being who he was didn't want that kind of thing hanging over a young boys head, so he told Snape it should be him. He trusted him"

"We all knew Albus trusted Snape but never knew why, I suppose you are going to tell me you do"

"It was all because of Lily Potter"

"Lily Potter?" Mcgonagall repeated.

"From childhood Snape had never stopped loving her. Dumbledore used Snape unrequited love of Lily to his advantage. He knew that Snape would help him protect the last traces of her, he knew he would protect Harry."

A confused expression appeared on Mcgonagall's face. Hermione knew what she was thinking as she herself had thought the same, was Snape even capable of love?

"This meant that when Snape killed Dumbledore, Voldemort trusted Snape completely, meaning he could continue to protect Harry"

"Is this all true Hermione?" Mcgonagall's tone had softened.

"All of it"

It was clear the Mcgonagall had no reason to argue anymore. After all why would Hermione lie. Silence fell between the two women as they both looked at Professor Snape.

"I..." Mcgonagall paused " I have one question Hermione, how have you come to know all of this?"

"Snape had shared his memories with Harry previous to his near death, Harry then naturally told me, he truly is a brave man Professor, we have judged him so harshly all these years when we knew so little"

"Indeed Hermione, well I can see he is in good hands, please tell me when he awakes"

"Of course Professor" Hermione went to sit back down.

"But be warned there will be a full trial into Snapes involvement with Voldemort, so any evidence you can gather will be vital to Professor Snape's swift release"

"I will do everything I can to help"

"You are a very kind witch Hermione, lets hope Professor Snape shows you the same kindness some day"

With that Professor Mcgonagall left the hospital wing.

Hermione slumped back down in her chair. She look down at Snape, and lent forward. She carefully took his hand into hers.

"I promise you this Professor I will do all that I can to help you, you have been such a brave man sacrificing you own life to save so many others, you deserve to be free"


	2. Chapter 2 - The anniversary of the wars

**Chapter 2 - The anniversary of the war's end.**

Severus Snape stormed into the dungeons where his first years trembled in fear, his robes billowed behind him. Turning around a sea of terrified faces looked back at him. Even though his unrequited love to Lily Potter was common knowledge he had managed to regain his fear factor, after all he was a murderous death eater. This thought somewhat amused him.

"I will not tolerate foolish behaviour in this class, so be warned" he paused and glared round at his students, "there will be consequences". His silky voice consumed the silence.

"I do not except miracles in this class but I do want my classroom to stay in one piece and for me not to have to deliver any of you to the hospital wing due to your lack of attention" he snarled.

Snape turned to the board.

"Let us start, on the board are instructions for a simple antidote to common poisons" he paused once again.

"Begin".

He could see the panic in some of their eyes, he tried to hide his smirk. Snape paced around the classroom, occasionally standing behind some of the Hufflepuffs to add extra pressure. One student in particular was struggling and he knew it.

"Miss Stephens what do you call this?"

"A...a...a...um"

"Spit it out girl" The bitterness was back in his voice.

"An antidote to common poisons, Professor" She squeaked.

"Then why haven't you added the Unicorn Horn"

"I..i.. don't know professor"

"You don't...know, well this will not do Miss Stephens 5 points from Hufflepuff" Snape raised his wand over the disastrous potion. "Evanesco" The potion vanished.

"But Professor" the girl protested.

"Answering back are we Miss Stephens, a further 5 points from Hufflepuff and on my desk by tomorrow a role of parchment explaining correctly the steps to brewing an antidote to common poisons and its effects on the consumer". The girl was almost in tears.

Snape glanced over to the Gryffindor table. "Something funny Mr Parks?"

"N-n-o Professor" replied the boy his smile suddenly vanishing from his face.

"5 points from Gryffindor for you class mates intolerance to the importance of punishment"

Snape returned to the front of the class.

"Now put a vial of your potion on my desk, I will be testing it and be warned there will be a punishment for any that are unacceptable".

He sat down behind his desk, eyeing each of his students. One by one his class timidly marched up to him placed their vial on his desk and quickly hurried out of the dungeons. He allowed the smirk to finally appear on his face. He still had it.

The room fell silent and Snape leant back in his chair. Subconsciously his hand drifted to his neck, even under his thick robes Snape could still feel the scar. A shiver ran down his spine. Four years ago today the Dark Lord had met his downfall. His mind slowly drifted back to that night. He was lying on the cold floor, ready to accept his fate when she came along. Snape still didn't know why she saved him, he had never been particularly kind to her, well he was never particularly kind to anyone.

It had taken Snape a good few months to get back on his feet again after sustaining some serious injuries. The criminal trial followed shortly after his recovery. Snape was put forward in front of Wizengamot where he faced harsh questioning and accusations. However in all honesty the trial was over before it started. Dumbledore had left a testament in the possession of Potter before his death clearing his name. Potter also made various statements and for some reason so did she, she was the one who truly stood by him throughout his whole trial. This was another question that haunted Snape.

Soon after the trials end, Mcgonagall approached him and practically begged him to come back to Hogwarts. She was one of the first people to apologize for her actions towards him during the war. After a while Snape could think of no real reason not to return, he needed the job, as no one else was going to hire an ex-death eater.

You see even though all his charges had been cleared many still believed he did all his actions working only for the Dark Lord, even some of his fellow Professors were suspicious. However Snape didn't let this bother him, yes the solitude was lonely but he preferred it that way, he didn't have live up to anyones expectations. Unfortunately for Snape's students he took his anger towards the wizarding world out on them. This meant things slowly got back to normal, he was once again the cold bastard he was before the war.

Snape was so deep in thought he hadn't realised someone had joined him.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Hermione Granger stepped off of the train into the glorious sunshine at Hogsmeade. It was finally time for her to return to Hogwarts. Since the war's end, since the night she saved him Hermione hadn't been back. Having lived mostly in the muggle world apart from finishing her transfiguration masters it felt strange being back, back to the world where she belonged.

On her carriage ride towards the castle Hermione noticed she could finally see the thestrals, a small tear trickled down her face. This was one of the many reason's she hadn't returned sooner, it reminded her of too much. Trying to take her mind off of the past, she gazed around at her surroundings. Hogwarts was back, the grounds were peaceful once more.

Taking another deep breath Hermione walked into the castle. So little had changed. The last time she had been here the castle was unrecognisable. Proceeding through the entrance hall, the house points hourglasses caught her eye. To Hermione's pleasure Gryffindor were in the lead for the house cup. Walking deeper into the castle Hermione stopped outside of the headmistress's office. "Sphinx". The gargoyle slid to the side revealing the stone stair case.

Hermione gently knocked on the oak door.

"Enter" said a familiar scottish voice.

Carefully she pushed the door open.

"Hello Professor" Hermione smiled at Professor Mcgonagall who sat behind Dumbledore's old desk.

"Hermione welcome" she rose from her chair and embraced her. "My what a beautiful woman you have become"

"Thank you professor, you are looking good yourself" she smiled " I have to say it is strange being back"

"Well its good to have you back, but please call me Minerva, we're work colleagues now" she smiled once more

"Sorry Professor... I mean, Minerva" Hermione laughed "this is going to take some getting used to"

"As much as I'd like to catch up with you, I have a tone of work I need to get on with before dinner, a house elf will take you to your quarters" she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder "I assume you remember when dinner is"

"Of course Pr- Minerva"

"Excellent, Binky can you show Professor Granger to her quarters please"

Within moments a little house elf was tugging on Hermione's jeans.

"I will see you at dinner" smiled Minerva as the little house elf pulled Hermione out of her office.

Upon leaving the Headmistress' office, Hermione took in every inch of the castle as she was being lead to her quarters. One particular entrance caught her eye. Pushing the unwanted thoughts from her mind she focused on where the little elf was taking her.

After what seemed like a while the little elf stopped outside a metal door.

"Your quarters Mistress" said the little elf looking up at her.

"Thank you Binky"

"Can Binky help you with anything else?"

"No that is all, you may leave"

The little elf bowed her head and left.

Opening the door Hermione saw her bags had already arrived in her room, she smiled, she did love magic. Wandering around her quarters she couldn't believe how perfect the decor was. Hermione was finally home.

Hermione caught sight of herself in the mirror, the traveling had loosened her bun and she was still in her muggle clothes. With a quick wave of her wand Hermione transformed into her blood-red wizarding robes and her hair was back in place.

Hermione's mind slowly drifted back to the dungeons entrance. Four years and she hadn't heard anything from him surely a visit wouldn't do any harm, or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - The New Professor

**Chapter 3 - The New Professor.**

A loud crash brought Snape back to reality. He looked up to see someone had knocked over a cauldron. He watched as the woman knelt to retrieve it. She was wearing blood-red robes with her hair slicked back into a neat bun. He continued to watch her as she carefully placed the cauldron back on the desk. Snape could sense the woman's embarrassment, he was preparing himself to make a sarcastic remark when she turned around. He could feel the blood drain from his face, Hermione Granger stood before him.

* * *

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning. Trying her best to hide her embarrassment she slowly turned around to face him. His black eye's met her gaze. His face remained expressionless.

The tension in the room was uncomfortable.

"S-sorry Professor, I did not mean to disturb you" she said a little too timidly.

Snape continued to stare coldly back at her.

"I was just passing and well" she paused. "It has been what 4 years?"

Snape was still in disbelief that she was in his classroom. After four years had passed and he had heard nothing he assumed he would never see her again.

"Well in future Miss Granger do leave your clumsiness behind before entering my classroom"

"My apologies Professor"

* * *

It was all to clear that Snape was back to his old self. The man that she had seen on the night of the war's end was a distant memory. Silence fell between them again.

"How have you been?" she suddenly blurted out desperately wanting to break the tension, but as soon as the question left her lips she instantly regretted it.

* * *

'How have I been, How have I been' he paused 'Well Granger I was nearly killed by a bloody snake, I'm still considered a murderous death eater and I'm here teaching ignorant little kids, how do you think I've been?!'. Of course Snape said all of this in his head, he did not want to let her get the better of him. After a long pause he answered.

"Fine, now if you have done with your meaningless chit-chat Miss Granger I have more important things to be getting on with"

Snape even surprised himself at his remark. How could he be so cold towards her when she had saved his life. He just wanted her to leave him alone, solitude was his friend and seeing her reminded him of too much, made him feel again.

* * *

"Of course, apologies for the intrusion, I will see you in the Great Hall"

Hermione left the room as quickly as she had entered it. How could the man still be so cold after everything that had happened!

* * *

Snape was still confused about why she had come to see him let alone why she was back at Hogwarts. He was about to retire to his quarters when a house elf appeared.

"Master, dinner is being served shortly please go to the Great Hall"

"Very well"

Walking into the Great Hall Snape's robes billowed behind him, he noticed the students did their best not to catch his gaze as he entered. Scanning the staff table he noticed there was one extra chair. As he sat down Minerva took her place behind the podium.

"Students I need silence"

The chatter of the Great hall continued.

"I SAID SILENCE!" she shouted and at once the chatter died out. Every student had now turned to face her.

Clearing her throat she continued to speak.

"My dear students, I know you all are hungry but before we begin out delightful feast I have some news for you"

Pausing she looked round at her students.

"As many of you will know I have looked for many months to find someone to replace me teaching transfiguration because my many responsibilities as Headmistress do not allow me to give you each of you the time you deserve"

Snape peered round curiously.

"So it gives me great pleasure to welcome your new transfiguration teacher Professor Hermione Granger"

Snape watched as the doors to the Great Hall opened and in she walked. The hall erupted into applause.

Hermione was warmed by the response she had received. She carefully slipped into her seat at the staff table next to Minerva.

She watched as the headmistress raised her hands "Let the feast begin".

Instantly their golden plates filled with food. Hermione couldn't help herself, she quickly glanced over in Snape's direction.

Pushing the food around on his plate Snape was taking in the news of the new addition to the teaching staff. His mind was racing, but there was one thing he was sure about, he was going to keep his distance with Professor Granger.


	4. Chapter 4 - Halloween

**Chapter 4 - Halloween**

It had been several weeks since Granger had joined the teaching staff at Hogwarts. Snape had some how successfully managed to keep his distance with her, something he feared was going to prove difficult.

Today was halloween and to Snapes misfortune this meant having to attend the feast which was a Hogwarts tradition and the halloween ball, something the new headmistress had put in place much to his displeasure.

Entering his quarters after a long days teaching he collapsed into his arm-chair. Snape's quarters seemed to be dominated by books. Reading was one of his favourite past times, it was something that could allow him to escape reality. Pouring himself a glass of elf wine, he picked up his copy of 'the future of potions' and sank back into his chair.

* * *

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying being a Professor at Hogwarts. Most of her students were pleasant with only a few exceptions but she was enjoying her job.

Retiring to her quarters she was surprised by the time. She had marked for 3 hours and it was nearly time for the feast. Similar to Snape's quarters books were littered around her living room, even as an adult Hermione still had a thirst for knowledge. She carried on through to her bedroom, kicking off her shoes. Opening the large oak doors of her wardrobe she began rummaging through her robes.

Half an hour later Hermione finally settled on her silver robes, they skimmed nicely over her figure and in her opinion brought out her eye's.

* * *

The grandfather clock that was the only reminder of his muggle relations stood tall in the corner of his quarters. Chiming seven Snape placed his book down on the table beside him. Sighing he realised it was time to get ready for the evening. Raising his wand he was now transformed into his black dress robes that carried traces of silver and green along the hems. Snape's slytherin pride had no bounds.

Hermione was finishing trying to tame her hair into a bun when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Slowly opening it Hermione saw Winky the house elf stood before her.

"Hello Winky"

"Hello Mistress, Winky has come to tell you the feast is going to begin soon"

Hermione smiled "Thank you"

"do you need anything else mistress?"

"no Winky you may go"

Winky disapparated. Hermione had always liked her, and it had appeared that Winky had finally settled in at Hogwarts.

* * *

Drumming his fingers on the table Snape was growing impatient, the Headmistress was late. Finally the large doors to the Great Hall swung open. The headmistress strolled down the centre of the hall oblivious to the fact she was late, but she was not alone. Walking alongside her was a timid Granger.

Watching the pair walking up the centre of the hall he caught her gaze and for a moment he got caught in her deep blue eye's. Those eye's were the first thing he had seen when he awoke in the hospital wing four years ago. She was looking smilingly back at him. Naturally he swiftly looked away, much like he did when he first laid eyes upon Potter.

* * *

Walking down the stair case towards the Great Hall, Hermione bumped into Minerva. The two woman got chatting and completely lost track of time.

"Mistress Mcgonagall, Mistress Granger, the feast is ready" said a tiny voice. The two woman looked down to see Winky stood next to them.

"Thank you Winky, we shall be on our way" answered Minerva calmly.

Upon entering the Great Hall Hermione was blown away by the Halloween decor. The enchanted ceiling had been charmed to represent a thunder-storm and carved pumpkins were in various places around the hall, some even levitating above their heads. Hermione looked around at all the students. Each one looked very smart in their dress robes, it reminded her of the yule ball back when she was a student. She couldn't help but smile. Walking along side Minerva up to the staff table Hermione could feel someone watching her. Looking up she met Snape's gaze. He seemed to be staring quite intensely at her, but within a few seconds he had looked away. Hermione however continued to look at him.

The other day in his classroom had been such a blur, she didn't get a chance to look at him properly. The faint mark of the war was clear upon his face, but none the less he had aged well. The candle light reflected into his black eyes, almost warming them. She smiled as she noticed silver and green running along the hems of his dress robes. Hermione didn't know whether it was the lighting of the hall or the fat he was not wearing his usual teaching robes, but she had to admit he was a fairly handsome man. Something she had touched upon in her youth but had chosen to ignore. Realizing she was still staring at him she quickly took her seat.

* * *

The feast reached its end and now it was time for the ball. Snape picked up his goblet filled with elf wine and moved to the side of the hall. Dancing was beneath him, especially after last years incident with a drunk Sybill, he vowed never to be caught out again. Looking on upon the dancers, he noticed many members of staff had chosen to join in.

'Totally unprofessional' he thought to himself.

Continuing his examination of the hall he was shocked to see he wasn't the only Professor who had chosen to sit out on the evenings festivities.

* * *

Leaning against the cold stone wall Hermione watched the students dancing happily. She had chosen not to join in with the dancing partly because she wasn't really in the mood and partly because she had two left feet. So many happy couples danced past her. A small tear escaped her eye, they reminded her of how happy she once was with Ron. It had been almost a year since he had ended their relationship, but the wound was still sore.

She and Ron had split on less than good terms. His last words to her were that he had never loved her and that no man would ever love an ugly selfish cow like her. He left her stood in their kitchen, never to be seen or heard of again. More tears began to fall down Hermione's cheek, quickly she left the ball before the crying truly began.

Snape had felt he had made a long enough appearance and any way he was growing tired of watching both student and staff make a fall of themselves. Finishing off his goblet he left the hall. Instead of walking straight to his quarters he decided to make a quick swoop of the halls to check no students were misbehaving.

Hermione slumped down on the cold stone steps and buried her head into her hands.

* * *

After a great nights work of deducting points from every house but his own, Snape decided it was time to retire for the evening. He was just about to walk down the corridor that lead to his quarters when he head a noise. Listening more intently he managed to work out it was a female crying. Peering around the corner towards the grounds he noticed her sat on the stone steps. Snape went to turn away but her sobbing grew stronger. For some reason he couldn't leave. Sighing he moved closer to her. He coughed to try to get her attention but she remained oblivious.

"Miss Granger?" he enquired.

* * *

Drying her eyes on her dress she slowly lifted her head.

* * *

Looking down upon her Snape noted her make up smudged, her eyes were puffy and her wild hair had escaped the confines of her tight bun. Putting his hand into his robe pocket he pulled out a black handkerchief.

"Here" he dangled it in front of her face.

She smiled weakly. Feeling the awkwardness of the situation creeping up on him, he spoke once more.

"Perhaps a more private place will be better suited in future Miss Granger"

* * *

Trying her best to keep a lid on her anger she kept her eyes fixed on the grounds when she responded.

"My appologies **Professor**, I just find the fresh air clears my head"

"Even so Miss Granger perhaps your quarters are a more appropriate place to display such acts of weakness, what on earth would a student think if they had found you"

Not being able to hold her anger in any longer she stood up and turned to face him.

"Why do you persist to call me **Miss Granger, **if you haven't noticed I am no longer a student Snape!" she practically shouted in his face.

* * *

Snape was slightly astounded by her sudden outburst but none the less, he kept his calm.

"Granger watch your tone with me" he warned sternly but did not raise his voice.

* * *

"Oh Granger is it now Severus, see I can call you by your given name so why is it so hard for you to call me by mine"

She took a step closer to him.

"Even as a student you could never call me my given name, does it disgust you to call me Hermione, do I repulse you that much"

She looked down at the floor in defeat.

"Ugh it is no wonder Ron left me I am impossible, no one will ever love me, I am going to end up alone"

The tears began to fall down her cheeks once more. Some how she had found herself crying into Snape's shoulder.

* * *

Snape was beginning to lose his temper. 'The insolent little girl, how dare she call me by my given name!' but before he could shout back he noticed she was leaning on his shoulder crying. His arms hung awkwardly by his side.

"Miss Granger?!" he spoke sharply.

She however did not move, again he tried but more softly

"Miss Granger please?!" but she still clung to his robes.

He went to push her away but stopped himself. He sighed.

"Hermione" he practically whispered.

She looked up at him with her red eyes.

"Could you please remove yourself from my robes".

* * *

Hermione didn't know why she had chosen to seek comfort from him, but she didn't care he felt warm and safe. For some reason part of her wished for him to wrap his arms around her, to completely shield her from everything. Hermione had entered her own little world buried in the blackness of his robes, but she was soon snapped back to reality when ever so softly he spoke her name. Slowly and teary eyed she looked up at him, he held a softer expression, like he understood her.

"Sit Down" were the next words to leave his mouth.

Obediently she took a seat on the cold steps. Hermione could soon feel his warmth once again beside her, she wanted to lean closer to him, to get lost in his black robes once more, but she knew she had already overstepped the mark.

* * *

Silence fell over the pair, Snape looked down at her, he felt her pain. He knew only to well what it was like to get hurt by the one you love. Snape had unrequitedly loved Lily for many years but when he was lying there on his death-bed he realised something, he had never meant to be with Lily. His love for her would never die but the pain and grief that came along with that love had disappeared.

* * *

The silence was soon broken by his velvet voice.

"Miss Granger" he began. "Am I right to assume Mr Weasley has upset you in some way?"

Just the mention of his name made her want to cry but she managed to nod her head.

* * *

Looking into her eye's he could see how upset she was, he could feel her heart ache. He swiftly looked away.

"Well if that is the case you need to forget him, do not make the same mistake as I" pausing he noticed out of the corner of his eye, she was looking down at the floor once more.

"Miss Granger you are young do not waste your life wishing for the past to have been different, move on and don't look back"

He went to pat her on the shoulder but pulled his hand back. Slowly he stood up.

"Severus?"

Snape looked down at her, trying his best to ignore the fact she had called him by his first name. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you"

He nodded and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Headmistress's Request

**Chapter 5- The Headmistress's Request**

Lying in bed the next morning Hermione noticed Snape's handkerchief draped on her bedside table. She smiled remembering the previous evening. He had been so uncharacteristically kind to her, it was odd. She had always thought there had to be more to him than met the eye, but never dreamed she could actually be right.

* * *

Snape awoke abruptly from a restless nights sleep. His mind was racing. He had been nice to her, he had allowed her to see the Severus Snape that hid safely behind a mask. He was sure this was a mistake that would come back to bite him later.

Getting out of bed he began to pace the room. He didn't know what had come over him, but there was something about her innocence that reminded him of Lily, his only weakness, or so he had thought. Swiftly disregarding the thought he began pacing more intensely. He knew he couldn't leave her thinking that he had gone soft.

"I need her to hate me like so many others" he thought out loud.

He stopped pacing, he had a plan.

* * *

All through breakfast Hermione tried to catch Snape's eye, but he was too focused on his plate. All she wanted to do was return his handkerchief and see if what she had seen last night was real.

* * *

Snape could feel her gaze upon him throughout breakfast and he knew she was trying to get his attention but he remained ignorant. His plate was now empty, he could not sit there any longer as it would draw attention to himself. Holding his breath he quickly looked over in her direction. Exhaling he relief swept over him as she was in deep discussion with Flitwick. He swiftly rose from his chair and was about to leave when he heard his name.

"Severus a word?"

He rolled his eyes, it was Minerva.

"yes headmistress?" he said drearily.

"I need to discuss something with you later, when you have a free period come to my office"

"Of course Headmistress" He bowed his head.

Snape then made a quick but subtle dash for the door and went down to the dungeons in preparation for his first lesson.

* * *

Looking up she saw he had gone. Hermione felt a little disappointed. She considered returning his handkerchief to his classroom but thought better of it. Instead she proceeded to her own classroom.

* * *

Snape had almost forgotten about her, until a small brown owl flew into his class room. Pulling the note from the little birds leg it zoomed out of the window. Before unraveling the scroll Snape knew who the message was from, as black silk was dangling from the parchment.

_Your kindness was appreciated last night, so thank you once again._

_Professor H Granger_

Not really taking in what the note read he folded it back up and place it in his robe pocket. He would think more on it later, but first he had to meet the headmistress and he needed a clear head.

Percival, the owl named after Dumbledore fluttered back into her classroom. No note was attached, Hermione felt yet again a little disappointed. Maybe the man she had seen the previous night was a figment of her imagination. However she had thank'd him and had returned his handkerchief, that was all that mattered for now.

"Tabby" muttered Snape to the gargoyle, the large steps revealed themselves to him.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Snape pushed open the wooden door and found Minerva was finishing her conversation with Albus Dumbledores portrait.

"ah Severus, take a seat" she smiled.

As Snape sat down she spoke again.

"Albus has just informed me you were seen consoling Hermione Granger last night" she smiled.

Snape was regretting comforting that insolent woman even more.

"well **Headmistress **not that it is any of your business but I was simply informing the stupid girl she should return to her quarters if she wished to cry"

"That isn't what I heard Severus" the smile remained on her lips.

"The disrespectful girl shouted at me so I had a stern word and put her back in her place, end of story Minerva"

She laughed.

"If you say so Severus, well it is in fact Hermione who I have brought you here to discuss"

Snape looked sharply back at her.

"Really do carry on Minerva"

"Now there is no need to take that tone with me Severus!" She abruptly stood up, clearly trying to assert her authority before she continued.

"Now I am sure you are aware of the mentoring programme I have put in place recently"

"Naturally"

"Well I have noticed as a senior member of staff you were not down as a mentor, so I am telling you that you're to mentor Hermione"

"That is ridiculous Minerva I can not stand the ignorant girl" he snapped back at her.

"My word is final Severus, do not argue with me!"

Snape was intending to continue the argument when a thought sprung into his head. This could be his chance to show Granger what a hard faced git he truly was. A smirk grew on his lips.

"As you wish Headmistress"

He could tell Minerva seemed confused by his swift change of mind.

"I am glad you see sense, now you have to meet with her once a fortnight, then once a month observe her lessons"

"Of course Headmistress, I will send her an owl to tell her of your decision and set up our first meeting"

Snape got up from his chair. "Anything else Headmistress?"

"No Severus that is all, you may leave"

Snapes robes billowed behind him as he left her office.

Minerva turned to Albus's portrait. "keep an eye on him, he is up to something"

Albus smiled back at her his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Of course Minerva"

* * *

Hermione was busy teaching her second years how to transform animals into water goblets, when an unfamiliar owl landed on her desk. Carefully approaching the black owl, she removed the note from his leg. The owl however remained on her desk.

_My office 7pm tonight, the Headmistress requires me to speak with you. The password is lacewing fly. Confirm your attendance._

_Professor S. Snape (Potions Master)_

Hermione could feel her heart rate increase, why did he want to see her. She couldn't help but smile, maybe she was wrong, maybe the man she saw the other night was real.

Looking around at her class they were busy practicing the new spell, so she had time to reply.

Ripping of a bit of parchment she wrote her response.

Marking some papers, his black owl landed before him. Snape removed the scrappy bit of parchment attached to his leg and gave the bird a treat. The owl gave him an affectionate peck and flew back the owlery.

_Of course Professor Snape, see you at 7pm._

_Professor H. Granger._

Hermione found it hard to focus on the rest of lessons, she was in her own little world. Snape had had a weird effect on her.

* * *

Snape wasn't teaching for the rest of the afternoon, so decided to retreat to his office. Fumbling around in his robes he was trying to find his wand when he felt a bit of jagged parchment. Carefully pulling it out of his pocket he remembered it was from her.

"My kindness was appreciated" he said out loud mockingly. Drumming his fingers on his desk he knew he had to break this pathetic fantasy of hers once and for all.

The clocked chimed 7 o'clock and Hermione headed down the dungeons. Approaching the door she announced the password.

"Lacewing Fly"

The door swung open. Snape look at her from behind his desk.

* * *

Snape was so focused on his marking he hadn't realised that she had entered his office. 'Let the nightmare begin' he thought to himself.

"You are late professor, not a good way to start, now hurry up and sit down"

He watched her sit down looking bewildered.

"but Severus I..."

"That is Professor Snape to you"

He stood up.

"The Headmistress has requested for me to be your mentor, much to my reluctance I had to oblige"

The confused expression remained on her face. His plan was working.

* * *

Hermione could have been more taken back by the way he was acting, she didn't know what she had done to call for his cruel behaviour. The Severus Snape she had met the previous evening was a distant memory.

"now as your mentor I have to meet with you unfortunately once a fortnight ,in these sessions we will be discussing your " he paused "let's call it teaching shall we". '

Hermione confusion was now turning into anger.

"I am then required to once a month observe your lessons and give you feed back in our sessions, any questions?" he glared down at her.

* * *

Snape knew he was being cruel but it was for the best, well that's what he told himself. He was looking down at her waiting for a response.

"yes **Professor**, I do have a question why are you being such a git!, after last night I thought" she sounded angry but he interrupted her, he had to keep going.

"you thought what Professor that I cared about your little tif with Weasley, that I enjoyed you using my robes as a handkerchief"

He leant down so he was close to her face. This reminded him of how he used to intimidate Potter, he had to try hard to hide his smirk.

"lets just get one thing straight Granger I couldn't care less about your personal life, you may be a teacher here but you are still the insufferable know it all I once taught. So in these sessions it will be kept strictly professional, you shall refer to me as Professor Snape and you shall show me some respect for I am still and will always be your superior!"

He moved away, satisfied with his speech.

* * *

Hermione was full of rage, she practically leapt from her seat.

"You know what Snape I thought the war would have changed you but how far from the truth could I be, I mean I must have been foolish to think that there was more to you than this cold-hearted bastard!"

Snape simply stared back at her, this increased her rage, she took a step closer to him.

"You'd think a man would be more appreciative after you had saved his life. Yeah do you remember that night Snape, how you were led on that dirty floor gasping for breath, I could have left you, but I didn't I thought you deserved to be saved. Maybe I was wrong"

She could see this had hit a nerve, but she couldn't care.

"So go on Snape throw all you have at me because I am not that little push over student of yours anymore, I am a strong independent woman!"

Hermione span around and headed for the door, but stopped.

"Oh and one more thing you will get my respect when you damn earn it **Professor**"

She smiled and swiftly changed her tone.

"anyway I shall see you at our next session, drop me an owl"

She walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

Snape was in complete shock with her performance. He had to admit that she had hit a nerve but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Snape seemed pleased that she hated him now and he was glad. However there was something different about her, she was stronger, he liked this.

* * *

Minerva had returned to her office to find Albus back in his portrait, he hadn't been there for the past few hours as she had asked him to keep an eye on Severus and Hermione's first meeting.

"Albus my dear, do you have anything to report?"

Minerva couldn't help but smile at him sat in his portrait, every detail of his painting reflected the real Dumbledore.

"As a matter of fact Minerva I do"

She perched on her desk opposite his painting.

"Do go on"

"Well after their first meeting I saw Hermione had left very angry, she even slammed the door muttering something about, forgive my language him being a cold-hearted git"

Minerva raised one eyebrow, she knew it was too good to be true that Snape had accepted his role with no true argument.

"Oh dear that poor girl, maybe it was a mistake to put her with him"

"Dear Headmistress I believe you need to give this pair a chance, she isn't the same girl who walked out of this school five years ago"

"I will take your word for now but I will be keeping a watchful eye on him, I do not need Severus taking out his anger towards the world on her"

"I know Minerva"

She sighed.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Observation

**Chapter 6 - The Observation**

A fortnight had passed since their argument and the pair had only communicated through crude owls. However today Hermione had to have her lesson observed. Fortunately for Hermione he had chosen to observe her with her second years, they tended to behave and could to some extent do the tasks she set. However Hermione still knew he would find fault with her teaching.

Hermione was still angry with him, but wasn't going to let this show in front of her students. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and her class hurried to their seats.

"Good Morning Class"

"Good Morning Professor Granger" the class chanted back.

"Today we will be having a guest sitting in on our lesson, so I would like you on your best behaviour"

Little Milly Markins raised her hand.

"Yes Milly"

"Professor who is sitting in?"

"Professor Snape"

Hermione watched as all the class froze. How could one man scare so many.

"Don't worry he is not going to teach you, he is simply observing me to make sure I am teaching you to a high enough standard"

"Well I think you are Professor I enjoy you lessons" replied Milly

Hermione smiled.

She began writing on the board the instructions for her class. When there was a knock at the door. The whole class turned to look at the door. Snape swaggered into the room. The anger bubbled inside of her but she wasn't going to let him get the best of her. She forced a smile.

"Professor welcome, there is a seat set up at the back for you"

He glared coldly back and took his seat.

She could feel his cold black eyes watching her every move, but she didn't let this phase her.

"Today we are recapping trying to transform animals into water goblets and I have to say two weeks ago you impressed me as many of you came close to executing the spell perfectly on your first try"

Hermione could see that Snape was making notes on a bit of parchment. Ignoring him she continued.

"So take out your wands and begin, I will be wandering around to make sure you are getting on okay"

Hermione watched as Snape slowly got up from his chair. She rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me Professor but wouldn't it be more prudent to refresh the students memories of the spell, so you can avoid any unnecessary trips the hospital wing"

Hermione kept the smile planted on her face.

"Thank you for your comments Professor but I have confidence in my students"

Hermione scanned the class.

"Miss Stewart please re-site the spell for the class"

"yes Professor, Fera Verto"

"very good Charlotte 5 points to Ravenclaw"

Hermione returned her gaze to Snape.

"you see **Professor **Snape complete faith"

She smiled once again then returned to her class, Snape sunk back in his chair.

* * *

For the rest of her lesson Snape remained silent. Watching her, he could not deny that she was an adequate teacher, but she was no way near up to his standards. Snape was analysing everything she did, making sure he was being as critical as possible. A smirk grew on his lips as he saw to Gryffindor boys miss behaving. Snape had to restrain himself from punishing them as after all she was meant to be in charge. He watched her as she noticed them.

"Mr Mathews, Mr Phillips I do hope you are both paying attention" she gave them a stern look and continued teaching.

Snape couldn't believe she hadn't taken any points away, he made a note of her lack of discipline.

The lesson came to an end and Snape gathered his notes.

* * *

"Well done class excellent effort today, now for homework I want you to keep practicing and I will be testing you individually next lesson, you may leave"

The class hurried out of the room in fear of bumping into Professor Snape.

She knew she had done well, but obviously he was going to find fault in her lesson.

Snape got up from his seat.

"Thank you Professor for an" he paused "**interesting** lesson, we shall meet in my office tomorrow at 6pm, the password has not changed"

"Of course Professor" she smiled sourly and he left.

The rest of the day went rather well but Hermione was relieved when she finally collapsed on her bed. Lying with her eye's closed she felt something nip her arm. Opening her eye's she saw little Percival sitting next to her. Seeing him reminded her that she was going to write to Harry. Since joining Hogwarts she hadn't be able to speak to him as ofter, plus he was busy juggling running the ministry and making time for Ginny. She smiled at the thought of the two together, they were a sweet couple, she hoped they would get married one day.

She picked up her quill and a piece of parchment from her bedside table.

_Dearest Harry,_

_My apologies for not having written for a while, it has been extremely busy at Hogwarts recently._

_I am thoroughly loving my job, it is so rewarding seeing the students improve. Speaking of which most of them are lovely, with only a few exceptions (I bet you can't guess which house?). It has been lovely getting to know most of our old Professors out of school, I say most as certain Professor is still as sinister as always._

_On the subject of Snape unfortunately i have him as a mentor, which means I have to meet with him once a week and he has to observe my lesson's once a month. I am telling you this now I have never met a more infuriating man, you would think after saving the man's life he would be grateful but no! The man is so confusing as there was this one evening when I was a little upset about Ronald and I had chosen to sit on the steps leading to the grounds as you know how peaceful it is there and out of everyone who could have found me it had to be him. There was something different about him that night though, he was compassionate, I guess I even felt safe with him. I even saw a glimpse of the man I saved. This however was short-lived as the next evening he was back to his usual cold cruel self. Was I foolish Harry to think there was more to him, I know you always made fun of me for thinking it during school but I was so convinced there had to be more to him._

_Anyway enough about my Snape problems ( trust me I could write pages about them) how are things at the ministry, I saw you in the prophet the other day opening the new Cannons Quiditch ground, you looked very dashing in your posh robes,_**_ Minister._**

_Hope things are well with Ginny also, send her my love._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Lots of love_

_Hermione_

"Percival I have a job for you"

The little owl hopped towards her.

"I need you to take this to Harry please"

She tied the parchment to his leg, stroked his beak and off he went.

Hermione then settled down in her covers and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Snape settled down in his large arm-chair with a glass of whisky in one hand and a book in the other. His room was dimly lit by a single candle.

* * *

Darkness consumed Hermione as she sat alone in the cold dungeons. The large metal door swung open crashing into the stone wall. Hermione jumped in her seat, her heart began racing. He stormed to the front of the class and glared at her.

"Amortentia" he commanded.

The ingredients appeared in front of Hermione, she opened her potions book. Snape began to pace behind her. Hermione's hands began to shake under the pressure of Snape's constant presence. He snarled startling her. She looked down in dismay at her potions book to find she had splashed one of her pages, the book began to burn. She no longer had instructions. Panic arose inside her as she began guessing ingredients. Sweat dripped from her brow.

"Times up Granger" the venom was all to clear in his voice, that it sent shivers down her spine.

"But professor I..." but she couldn't finish her sentence as Snape has already taken her potion.

He glared down at her with his piercing black eyes.

"Absolutely pathetic Granger, and you're meant to be the brightest witch of your age!" Snape began to laugh menacingly.

"You can't even make fake love Granger, how on earth are you going to get the real thing?!, you are truly one ugly, selfish and pathetic excuse for a witch"

He started to laugh again, "absolutely pathetic" he continued to repeat.

Hermione shot up in her bed dripping in sweat with tears in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - A misunderstanding

**Chapter 7 - A misunderstanding**

Snape was having an extremely productive day he had made two of his first years cry, deducted at least 30 house points and given out 5 detentions. He was in such a good mood that he was even looking forward to meeting with Granger, the new stronger woman would give him a good fight, just what he needed.

Snape poured himself a glass of fire whisky and sat behind his desk. His clocked chimed 6 o'clock. She was late, he smirked to himself this would make their session extra fun, for him at least.

* * *

Hermione rushed down the stairs to the dungeons. This was all she needed, giving him an excuse to grill her before the session had even began. After the day she had had she couldn't be doing with him. The dream had really effected her, she began questioning herself in lessons which meant her students got a chance to mess around.

"lacewing fly" she sighed, the door slowly opened.

"Professor, late again now that simply isn't good enough"

She could see a smirk playing on his lips, saying nothing she slumped into the chair in front of his desk.

* * *

Snape seemed confused by her silence.

"No **pathetic **excuses Professor?"

Snape had emphasized the word pathetic to try to make a point. He saw her shudder at the word pathetic, what was wrong with her, where had the strong Granger gone. He needed to get inside her head.

"Here read this, it is my report on your lesson yesterday".

Now that she seemed distracted he carefully pointed his wand under the table towards her, to enable him to use legilimency.

Snape was now confronted with an obscure version of himself.

"Absolutely pathetic Granger, and you're meant to be the brightest which of your age!"

The Snape before him began to laugh menacingly.

"You can't even make fake love Granger, how on earth are you going to get the real thing?!, you are truly an ugly selfish pathetic excuse for a witch!"

Snape seemed perplexed, this couldn't have been a memory he hadn't taught her in her fifth year, but then Snape realised, it was a dream. A smirk grew on his lips, he had managed to get to her in her dreams.

Returning back to his office, he saw she was looking down at the floor sat before him, he had power over her and he intended to use it.

* * *

Hermione grew tired of reading the report, to tell the truth she wasn't really taking it in. Wishing the session would hurry up she spoke.

"Look Snape can we just get on with this session, I've had an awful day and I would rather be in my quarters"

* * *

Snape looked down at her. There was no fight in her voice she sounded defeated.

"I'm sorry Granger that these sessions are to your inconvenience, you think I enjoy giving up my evening to talk with you?"

She didn't respond, Snape was growing inpatient, he wanted a fight and he would make sure he got it.

"no response, so unlike you Granger I thought you were stronger than to let a silly dream affect you"

Snape knew this had caught her attention as she sharply looked up.

* * *

"you didn't! how could you invade my mind that's private!" she practically shouted.

"well when one doesn't speak" his lips curled at the edges.

'how could he, how did I not realise, he is such a...' but words couldn't describe her anger.

"that still doesn't give you any right Snape!, how would you like it if I invaded yours" she raised her wand "lege-" was all she managed to get out before her wand had flown out of her hands into his.

"you forget Granger, I am a master at occlomency, I fooled the dark lord, so how could you believe you would be the one to penetrate my mind?"

How could she have been so foolish and why hadn't she cast the spell using her mind instead of speaking it allowed. She arose from he chair and started to walk towards him.

"just give me my wand Snape" she said softly.

"so that you can try to what, hex me next? I think not Granger, now sit down"

"Snape just give me my wand!" she took another step closer, her tone a little sterner. He didn't respond.

"Snape my wand!" she said sharply once more.

* * *

Snape didn't move back or even flinch as she got closer to him, he was going to stand his ground if it killed him.

"Granger will you just sit down!" he instructed her firmly, the thrill of the situation bemused him.

She continued to get closer until she was nearly touching him. He could feel his heart beating through his robes.

"hand me my wand, Severus!".

He was taken back that she called him by his first name and in such an alluring way.

* * *

They were now standing barely centimeters away from one an other. Hermione didn't know how she had ended up so close to him, she blamed it on the heated situation but some how she had sort of pinned him to his desk. Being that both of them were as stubborn as each other neither moved, they simply stared into each others eyes.

Looking deep into this black eyes a flicker of the man she had seen on halloween could be found. They had gotten closer, her nose now touched his hooked one, her chest resting upon his. She could feel his heart racing, her own breathing became shallow. She could smell the fire whisky on his breath. Ever so slightly she parted her lips.

The knock on the door startled them both. He pushed her away with such force she landed back in her chair.

"Enter!" Snape snapped.

The door carefully opened and in walked Minerva.

"Headmistress and to what do I owe the pleasure"

"I was walking down the corridor when I heard raised voices, naturally I came to check it out"

"Naturally, well as you can see we were just about to finish our mentoring session" he said calmly.

He watched her as she turned her gaze towards Granger.

"Hermione dear are you okay, you seem a little flustered"

Snape glared at Hermione.

"Y-yes Minerva, just feeling a little under the weather that is all"

Minerva's gaze returned to meet Snapes, she had a stern look in her eye.

"If you're sure my dear"

Her eyes remained fixed on Snape.

"Yes I'm sure in fact i'm going to retire to my quarters now"

He watched as she got up from her seat and headed for the door.

"Professor's" she said softly and with that she had gone.

Snape returned his focus to the Headmistress who had taken a step closer to him.

"I do hope you are not giving Professor Granger a hard time"

"Of course not" his tone was stale.

"Very well, but know this I will be keeping a close eye on you both"

The Headmistress swooped out of the dungeons leaving him stood alone. Snape perched on the edge of his desk, playing with Grangers wand in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8 - Denial

**Chapter 8 - Denial**

Hermione rushed up to her room and fell on to her bed. She buried her face into her pillow, her head was spinning.

Not being able to think clearly she jumped up from her bed and ran to the bathroom. Splashing her face with water she looked in the mirror. She started to replay everything out loud to herself.

"He invaded my mind, found out about my dream"

She took a deep breath.

"I tried to cast a spell but he disarmed me, he now had my wand and I wanted it back"

She closed her eyes.

"We began arguing, he wouldn't give me my wand back, I walked closer to him, but he didn't move nor did he give me my wand back"

She could feel her heart racing.

"The situation was getting heated as both of us were being stubborn, he still didn't move as I got closer, our noses touched, his body resting on mine, neither of us moved, his presence was over powering then my lips..."

But she stopped herself finishing the sentence. She opened her eyes and splashed her face once more, then turned away from her reflection.

The little voice in her head began to talk.

'Don't be foolish Hermione, you know what nearly happened"

"You're wrong" she snapped back. Trying to ignore the voice in her head she walked back into her bedroom and began pacing in her room.

"He is cold, sarcastic and demeaning, he needed standing up to, he is a bully" she announced to the empty room.

'Hermione come on admit it to yourself'

"I will not admit anything!"

Hermione dove under the covers and shut her eyes, desperately wanting to fall asleep, desperate not to think.

* * *

Snape was now sat behind his desk, her wand placed still in his hands. A bottle of fire whisky lay half empty before him. Snape seemed perplexed, the events of the evening where a blur. Knocking back another glass he stood up. Now pacing the room he began talking aloud.

"Stupid girl over stepping the mark, who does she think she is trying to pin me to my desk!"

Snape put her wand down on his desk and massaged his temples, his head was pounding. He began pacing once more.

"The ignorance, try to intimidate me will she getting that close, she has no god damn respect!"

Snape poured himself another glass of fire whisky and slumped back in his chair behind his desk. Like Hermione he did not want to admit what nearly happened.

He looked down at her wand back in his hands. He knew he should return it, what use was it to him after all. Standing up he could feel his head was spinning, he stumbled towards the door. He stopped and rested on the door, he couldn't face her like this, the fact he was drunk would make him seem weak.

Staggering along the corridors he headed for his quarters. Stumbling through the door, he rang the elf bell. Within an instance his house elf was before him.

"Take this to Professor Granger she left her wand in my... she left her wand in my classroom"

"anything else Master Snape" said the elf timidly.

"Ah and this note, do not forget the note, now go"

"Yes Master Snape"

Snape was alone once more, he slumped down into his arm-chair and drifted off into a drunken sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a loud noise in her living room.

"Mistress Granger" called a high squeaky voice.

"yes one second" Hermione pulled on her dressing gown and walked into the living room to meet her guest.

A little house elf stood before her.

"Master Snape required me to give you this"

Hermione's heart stopped at hearing his name. She took her wand and the bit of parchment attached to it.

"Thank you, you may leave now"

He nodded and 'crack' the house elf had left.

Hermione began to unravel the parchment around her wand. His writing was scruffier than normal, not it's usual neat italic.

_Granger,_

_I have decided to return your wand as I have no need for it. I trust you will not try to hex me the next time we meet._

_Snape._

Hermione smiled, but in realization screwed the note up and threw it across the room diving back under her sheets.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Hippogriff in the room

**Chapter 9 - The Hippogriff in the room.**

The sun shone brightly into Snape's quarters the following morning waking him from his drunken sleep. Groaning he stretched out in his chair, his head began to pound.

"Damn fire whisky" he muttered under his breath.

Managing to force himself up, Snape made his way into the cabinet he began rummaging around, finally he pulled out a thin blue-bottle. Unscrewing the lid he knocked back the contents inside. The pounding in his head began to ease slightly. Snape looked at himself in the mirror, he looked a mess. The edge of his scar could be seen creeping out from beneath his collar. A shiver ran down his spine. Swiftly he picked up his wand, Snape was now transformed into a fresh pair of black robes with the collar done right the way up to his chin.

Even with the potion easing his pounding head, the effects of the fire whisky were still at large. Snape decided to take quiet walk around the grounds.

* * *

After an awful nights sleep Hermione lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts were still spinning around her head, not wanting to think anymore Hermione had to escaped her quarters.

As it was the weekend the grounds were peaceful early in the morning. Snapes headache was slowly beginning to fade as he reached the old oak tree that lay beside the black lake. This had been his favourite spot as a student. Sitting down he rested his back against the tree. Snape looked up at Hogwarts, even though he hated to admit it, this was his home. His eyelids became heavy and he allowed his body to relax.

Lying in the thick grass on the edge of the lake, the sun beamed down on Hermione's face. She allowed the silence to take over her whole body. She felt calm. The peace didn't last long as little Percival came zooming down towards her.

"Well good morning to you Percival" she spoke laughing at the little bird who hadn't managed to stick his landing.

Sitting up the little owl hopped on to her lap. In his mouth he held a letter. Taking the letter from his mouth she gave the bird a little stroke. A smile formed on her face, the letter was from Harry.

Continuing to stroke the bird, she opened the letter.

_Dear Mione,_

_I'm so pleased to finally hear from you and I am glad to hear you have settled in well. In reply to you which house question I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say Slytherin._

Hermione laugh to herself.

_Now with regards to your Snape problem._

The smile fell from her face almost immediately. taking a deep breath she continued to read the letter.

_I am sorry to hear that your break up with Ron still upsets you, he is truly and idiot for giving you up, you deserve someone 100x better than him! I have to say I am slightly pleased Snape showed you some humanity, since the war I naturally worried he had completely shut himself off from the war. His change in character is to be expected, he has never revealed that part of himself to anyone other than my mother, so no wonder he changed so quickly. Of course you aren't a fool to have thought there was more to the man, after all you were the only one to see the good in him when the rest of us only saw evil, myself especially. I guess the only thing I can suggest it to just show kindness towards him, I doubt he has experience much. Just don't let him get you down, remain strong, you have saved his life once before, maybe you are the one to save his soul._

_Anyway as for the ministry, things are running as smoothly as they sends her love, and has asked me to invite you over to us at christmas, it will be lovely to see you again._

_Right I had better get back to work, I am the minister after all._

_Love _

_Harry_

Hermione put the letter on the ground beside her and looked down at the little owl on her lap. Sighing she smiled at the happy little owl.

* * *

Snape was slightly startled when he heard an owl hoot from behind him. Peering slowly around the tree he saw her sat on the lakes edge. The sun shone off of her brown wavy locks were set free from its usual tight bun.

He heard her sigh and look down at the little owl who had jumped on to the grass.

"I wish my life could be as simple as yours"

A sad smile appeared on her face.

"I really don't know what to do anymore, I wanted to forget but then reading his name again, I just can't"

Snape began listening more intently intrigued to who she was referring to, straining his ears to hear her every word. He watched her as she looked at the letter that lay beside her on the grass.

"I mean maybe Harry could be right, but I just don't know. He is a different person each time we meet, I.. I just can't keep up"

She flopped back on the grass clutching the letter. Snape quickly retreated further round the tree to stay hidden.

"Last night I felt..." but she stopped, the little owl hooted encouraging her to continue.

After a period of silence she spoke.

"I felt nothing"

Snape could however tell the words were meaningless, she was hiding something from herself. Who was she talking about. He slowly began to peer around the tree, she was now sat up her gaze upon the black lake.

* * *

"I understand he has been through a lot, I mean the man was nearly killed and all for what love"

Hermione continued talking aloud to Perci blissfully unaware Snape less than 10 ft away from her.

"It must be so hard for him, he must feel so alone, If only I could..." but yet again she paused.

After another silence she continued.

"If only I could take all his pain away, show everyone who I see, he is a free man and so he deserves to feel free"

Looking down at the little owl beside her she sighed.

"I know he puts on this hard exterior to protect himself, but he doesn't need to around me, I wont hurt him, I want to see the Snape I met on the night of halloween, that Snape made me feel so..." but she stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

* * *

Snape froze at the mention of his name, she had talked about him. Engorged by the shock of what he had just heard Snape hadn't realised she had gotten up and was walking towards him. Quickly he cast a disillusionment charm and watched her as she headed back up to the castle, the little owl flying in front.

* * *

Hermione entered the staffroom, everyone was busy chatting away. She took he seat in one of the only remaining seats. Taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, she was soon talking to Minerva.

* * *

Rubbing his temples Snape pushed the door of the staff room open. He was late and this meant there was only one seat left, next to her. He considered leaving but knew that it would look suspicious, especially with Minerva watching over them, so cooly he sat down next to her.

Snape started to become aware of the fact that slowly many staff were leaving until it was just him, the Headmistress and her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Headmistress rise from her chair bidding Granger goodbye. It was only the two of them left in the room.

* * *

The uncomfortable silence between her and Snape was so intense that Hermione couldn't bare it any more. She coughed.

"um thank you for returning my wand Professor" She said timidly looking around at him.

Snape however didn't turn around to face her, but simply nodded in acknowledgement.

The awkwardness between them couldn't be more obvious, she knew she should appologise for last night.

"Professor, you know I am sorry for my behaviour last night, I was out of line"

She put her hand gently on top of his, he seemed to let it linger there for a moment but pulled his hand away.

Hermione knew then tension had gotten ten times as worse and was preparing herself for the worst.

"So-" but he cut her off.

"Say no more Granger, we shall meet in my office tomorrow evening".

Snape couldn't bare to be alone with her after what he had just heard.

"If you excuse me I have things to be getting on with"

He bowed his head and left the room.

Hermione looked at his empty chair, she had at least expected him to raise his voice. She remained sat in the staff room alone and confused.


	10. Chapter 10 - Trying something new

**Chapter 10 - Trying something new.**

No matter how hard Hermione tried, the daunting prospect of meeting with Snape that evening hung over her all day. Sunday evening couldn't have arrived quicker. Having warn her muggle clothes all weekend, she was less that willing to put on her robes for her meeting, but didn't want to give Snape any excused to start an argument. Finally settling upon her favourite blood-red ones, she charmed her hair into a bun and made her way down to the cold dungeons.

* * *

Hearing the chime of the school clock, Snape knew it was nearly time for their meeting. Sitting back in his chair. Snape allowed his mind to drift back to the previous day by the lake. Even though she made him question herself, she was the only one to show him any true kindness. Maybe he was wrong to distance himself from her, but then again it was in his nature to push people away, he never wanted to feel the hurt Lily made him feel ever again.

"Lacewing fly" she muttered to the door, but it remained shut.

"Lacewing fly" she repeated a little agitated, the door however still remained shut.

Sighing she knocked on the door. Almost instantly she was presetned by a tall black figure filling the door way. She watch as he turned away, his robes billowing behind him as he headed back to his desk.

* * *

Snape watch her as she marched across the cobbled floor and sat in her chair before him.

"I am assuming you have a new password by my failed attempt at opening the door" she seemed irritated.

"You are correct"

Snape watched as she folded her arms, she was getting defensive.

"And naturally you decided not to tell me?"

He could tell the anger was building inside her, but he couldn't help himself he snapped back.

"My apologies Miss Granger, I did not know I had to tell you of every change I make"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slumped down in her chair.

"Snape will you give these games a rest, if these sessions are going to always turn into arguments then I shall reconsider coming!"

Silence fell before him, it was like the calm before the storm.

Looking back at her, he thought of everything he heard her say the previous morning.

"Can I offer you tea Professor?" he said in a civil manner

* * *

There was no storm. Hermione seemed confused by his sudden change, she was convinced he had an ulterior motive.

"P-pardon Professor?"

Snape rolled his eye's "Do pay attention Granger, I asked you if you wanted any tea?"

"Oh...please Professor?"

She watched Snape as he walked over to a cupboard on the other side of the room. He swiftly turned around like he knew she was watching him.

"Sugar?" his face remained expressionless as he spoke.

"Just one"

He simply nodded his head and turned back to attend to the tea.

Snape put one spoon of sugar in her cup, and one spoon of sugar in his own before walking back to his desk. He handed her the cup before he sat down.

"Thank you Professor" She smiled back at him. He once again nodded.

* * *

Sitting down behind his desk, he watched her admiring the cups golden decor.

"They were my mothers" Snape spoke acknowledging her curious gaze.

* * *

Hermione seemed taken back that he had revealed something about himself, she was clever to hide this though. Composing herself she replied.

"They are lovely"

Hermione looked up at him meeting his gaze and gave a shy smile.

He nodded his face still unchanging, then he looked back down at his two of them sat there in silence drinking their tea, but the silence was not awkward.

Hermione took this opportunity to look around his office, as even though she had been here several times she had never payed attention to her surroundings.

"You enjoy reading I see Professor?"

He gaze lifted from the table returning to her.

"I am partial to reading in my spare time yes"

"Much like myself then Professor"

He did not speak but simply took a sip of his tea.

It was strange, he seemed more relaxed than normal.

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

Snape looked back at her hesitantly. "Go on"

"Can we drop the formalities, you have known me for many years, we worked alongside each other in the war and now I am your colleague I think we are capable of calling each other by our first names"

* * *

Snape met her gaze, he was starting to feel more relaxed around her. 'Come on what harm will it do calling her by her name, give her a chance, don't back out now' said the voice in Snape's head. He mused on the thought for a while before responding.

"If we must" he paused. "Hermione"

* * *

Hermione loved the way he said her name, his voice had such a rich tone it sent shivers down her spine. She would never forget the first time he said her name for the first time on halloween.

"I'm glad you agree, now shall we continue with the meeting?"

"Naturally, well as we did not get a chance to speak the other day, I wanted you to hear my review"

"Please continue I am intrigued to hear what you thought?" She smirked as she said it.

"I have to admit you are an adequate teacher, however I do have one issue"

"Is that almost a compliment Severus? " she said with a playful smile upon her lips. She didn't know why she felt so relaxed with him all of a sudden, the dynamics of the pair had seemed to change in a matter of minutes.

She watched as he took another sip of his tea. Before he gave his response he looked down at her lips.

"There were two Gryffindor students messing around, and I thought your choice of punishment was , how shall I put it to soft"

She laughed at his comment and seemed relieved he had ignored her comment.

"Would you care for me to take a leaf out of your book, and scare my students half to death?"

"I do not scare my students half to death, I simply assert my authority"

"If you say so, however I will bare you opinion in mind when I next have to deal with misbehaving students" she once more smiled at him. She didn't know what she was playing at but she decided against her better judgement to go with it.

* * *

Snape seemed ntrigued with Hermione's behaviour. She hadn't run, usually when he pushed people away they never returned.

"I'm sure you will" he said sarcastically.

"There is no need to be sarcastic" the playful smile reappeared on her face. Snape was aware of the teasing smile she kept flashing him, but kept his calm. His gaze lifted to her eyes, those blue eyes held so much, they reminded him of too much. Quickly he looked away. Snape couldn't deal with the lack of control any longer he needed her to leave.

"It's getting late and I assume you have lessons's tomorrow you should probably go"

Hermione could sense he was starting to get uncomfortable, fearing that she had pushed him too far she got up from her chair.

"Your right, it is rather late"

Reaching the door she turned to face him and smiled.

"Goodnight Severus" She said sweetly and left.

* * *

"Goodnight...Hermione" he whispered to the empty room.


	11. Chapter 11 - Change is for the better

**Chapter 11- Change is for the better.**

Their fortnightly meetings were slowly becoming more comfortable. It was obvious she was making some progress with him, but she couldn't help but think it was all to good to actually be true. As the weeks had gone on, Hermione had learnt how far she could push him, and slowly he was becoming more open with him. Admittedly the conversations between them were one-sided but she didn't mind.

It was now the day of their last session before christmas, Hermione decided she would nip to Diagon Alley to get her present's for her family, Harry and Ginny. Stepping into the fire-place of her quarters she threw down the green powder and clearly stated.

"Diagon Alley"

Stumbling into Diagon Alley, Hermione brushed off the remains of the powder on her robes and began to look in shop windows, hoping for some inspiration.

Snape was glad that the end of term was near, but part of him knew he would miss his fortnightly meetings with Hermione. He was starting to grow fond of Hermione's company, as since the war only solitude had been his friend.

Having successfully bought presents for everyone, Hermione headed to the gate that would take her home. As she passes Potage's Cauldron shop, something caught her eye. Looking in the window she saw a beautiful black cauldron.

* * *

Snape heard the school clock chime and he knew it was time for his meeting with Hermione. Straightening up his desk he sat staring at the door.

* * *

Hermione had a slight skip in her step as she walked down to the dungeons. Arriving at the door she announced the new password. The door slowly creaked open and she saw him sat behind his desk.

"Good evening Severus" She said smiling at him.

"Good evening" his tone not so upbeat.

"May I say something before we begin the session?"

"If you must"

"Well as it's Christmas coming up I just thought I'd get you a present, to say thank you for being my mentor and well a Merry Christmas"

Hermione held out a box that was neatly wrapped in silver paper, topped with a green bow.

* * *

Snape looked down at the present in her hands. Christmas had never been a happy time of the year for him and he hadn't received a present since he was a small boy.

"Are you going to take it then?" she said laughing at his blank expression.

"Of course" he said abruptly.

As he took the present, their finger tips brushed.

"You can open it know if you'd like" She smiled softly up at him.

Snape carefully loosened the green bow, and began to slowly unwrap the silver paper.

Underneath the paper lay a grey box. Cautiously he opened the box and inside lead on a bed of green tissue paper lay a jet black cauldron. Taking it out of the box Snape turned it in his hands. Something gold caught his eye. Under careful inspection he noticed the cauldron appeared to be engraved.

_Severus Tobias Snape ran_ along the base in neat french script.


	12. Chapter 12 - Christmas with the Potters

**Chapter 12 - Christmas with the Potters**

Finishing packing her trunk, Hermione thought back to the previous night and couldn't help but smile. Closing the lid to her trunk, she pulled on her traveling cloak. Picking up her trunk she picked up a handful of green dust and stepped into the fire-place.

"12 Grimmauld Place" she announced clearly as she throw the powder to the ground.

Hermione began spinning in every direction, until finally she landed in a heap on the floor. Looking up she saw a pair of black shoes.

"I see you're as graceful as ever" commented a familiar voice.

Towering above her was Harry, he held out his hand and she reluctantly took it.

"Oh shut up you!"

Laughing the two of them embraced.

"You're looking well Mione" he said smiling at her.

"you're not looking to bad either **Minister**"

Harry rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face.

"I really hope I'm not getting this all week"

She giggled. "Of course not, maybe just half of it"

Harry gave her a playful shove.

"Leave your things here I will get Kreacher to take it to your room, now would you like something to eat or drink?"

Hermione smiled

"a glass of water would be lovely, you know how traveling by flew makes me feel"

Harry laughed as he showed Hermione through to the kitchen. Looking around the house seemed so much brighter since the last time she had visited, Ginny and Harry had truly made it very homely. Sitting down at the oak dinning table Harry brought her over a glass of water.

"It's so good to see you Mione, it really has been to long" he said sitting down next to her.

"I know we should never leave it this long ever again!"

He laughed.

"I have to say Harry you have done wonders to this house"

"Thanks, but to tell you the truth it was mainly Ginny, I've been awfully busy at the ministry recently and so she took it upon herself to fix up the house"

Hermione smiled.

"Speaking of which where is the lady of the house"

Harry laughed once more.

"She is at training but will be home shortly"

"Brilliant, it will be nice to catch up with her later"

"She said the same thing this morning"

They both laughed.

"So would you like me to show you to your room?"

"That'd be lovely Harry thank you"

Hermione followed Harry up the stairs until they stopped on the second floor. He pushed open a large oak door. Hermione continue to follow him into the room. Like the rest of the house the room was very homely. A large four poster bed stood in the middle of the room, next to it lay a small wooden table, on top of the table lay a vase with a single pink daisy.

Hermione smiled and followed Harry up the stairs. The house seemed a lot brighter since the last time she had visited, Ginny and Harry had truly put their mark upon it.

"Make your self at home" Harry said still smiling.

Hermione hugged Harry once more.

"Oh you know I've missed you terribly"

"I've missed you to Mione"

Hermione began to unpack her trunk that lay at the end of her bed.

"So how are things going with you and Ginny, you seem awfully happy"

Hermione saw harry sitting down on the bed, it was clear something was bothering him.

"Harry is there something wrong?" there was concern in her voice.

"Mione, I need to talk to you about something"

Hermione looked at him confused as she sat down next to him.

"Okay I'm listening"

"Well you know me and Ginny have been together for a few years now"

"Yes" she replied with worry still in her voice.

Harry looked down at the floor.

"and of course you know how much I love her"

A huge grin spread across Hermione's face realizing where their conversation was going.

"Oh finally Harry, I thought you were never going to ask her"

He looked up at her.

"You're okay with it, I mean she is Ron's sister?"

Hermione laughed.

"Of course I am you idiot!" she playfully messed his hair up.

Harry smiled in relief.

" So **minister** when are you going to ask her"

"Well I have the ring, I am going to give her my mothers, I just don't know when".

"Why wait, do it tonight, take her out to dinner!"

"But you've only just got here Mione, it wouldn't be fair to leave you on your own"

She laughed "Harry don't be so silly take her out for a romantic meal and ask her tonight, I'm a big girl I can cope on my own for one night!"

Harry hugged her. "Oh Mione you are the best!, but what is my explanation for you not coming along, she'll be suspicious"

"Oh don't worry about that Harry, I'll just say I'm not feeling too good"

Harry hugged her again. "Mione I love you!"

"easy Harry save it for Ginny" she laughed.

Hermione notice the smile had dropped slightly from his face.

"Mione how are you now, after Ron?"

Truthfully Hermione was completely over him, she had someone else on her mind.

"He hurt me and it's taken me a while but I actually think I'm finally over him"

Harry's smile returned. "Thats great Mione, so got you eye on anyone else?" there was jest in his voice.

A playful smile crossed her lips. "Oh no one in particular"

Harry gasped. "Mione who is he?!"

"Don't you have a proposal to prepare for?"

"Hermione don't change the subject, who is he?!"

"It's not important at the moment, I'm not even sure I like him"

She had instantly regretted her answer.

"Hermione just tell me!"

"No its noone"

"I am the Minister, I order you to tell me!"

She laughed "so now you play the Minister card!, Harry I'm not going to tell you, until I know I'm sure myself"

Harry glared at her. "I will get it out of you by the end of this week Hermione if it's the last thing I do"

Hermione rolled her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Engagement

**Chapter 13 - The Engagement **

It was a another Christmas of Hogwarts, Snape had lost count of how many he'd had there. Finishing off some paper work, his new cauldron caught his eye, the gold writing twinkled in the dim candle light. Carefully picking it up he slowly began to analyze it in more detail. Snape had wanted this model since it had entered the market at the beginning of the month. The cauldron was lined with a thin layer of dragon skin, this allowed the potions to brew at exactly the right temperature. A key part of potion making in Snape's eyes.

* * *

Harry had finally dropped the topic of her so-called mystery man and they were busy discussing plans for the evening ahead when they heard the front door open.

"Hello anybody in?" Ginny called out.

"We are upstairs Ginny"

Within seconds Ginny was standing in the door of Hermione's bedroom.

"Hermione!" she said with a huge smile on her face

"Ginny it's lovely to see you"

Hermione arose from the bed and the two woman hugged.

"And you!, it has been too long!"

"It really has!"

The two of them separated as Harry stood beside them.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but I'm famished would you both like to eat out tonight?"

Harry glanced in Hermione's direction, slightly raising his eyebrow.

"That would be lovely Harry, Hermione are you in?"

Ginny looked over at her still smiling, but Hermione knew it was time to bring on her fake illness.

"Er you know what I'm not feeling to brilliant, got a bit of a headache you know how traveling by flu gets to me, I'll sit this one out if you don't mind?"

Hermione could see disappointment in Ginny's face.

"Awh no its okay, we can just eat in its fine"

Hermione saw Harry's anxious face, but she remained cool.

"Oh don't be silly Ginny, you and Harry go out, I'll just brew a headache potion and be off to bed, go and enjoy yourself"

"You sure Hermione, you have only just got here!"

"Of course I am!, go on you two go and have fun"

"If you're sure then excuse me whilst I go and get changed"

Harry looked over at Hermione as Ginny left.

"You are brill Mione"

She laughed "I know, now go on and good luck"

* * *

Snape had fallen asleep in his office, with the cauldron firmly in his grasp. He was awoken by a tapping noise. Groaning he looked towards the only window in his office to see a small brown owl. Pointing his wand at the window it sprung open and the little bird zoomed in, landing on his desk. A scroll was attached to its little leg. Taking the scroll, the little owl flew off.

_Severus,_

_I am sorry to bother you in the holidays, but I was wondering if you could give me the instructions for a headache potion, I haven't made one in years._

_Hermione._

* * *

Hermione had her nose buried in a book when a large black owl swooped into her room. A note appeared attached to its leg and it held a small bottle in its beak.

Hermione stroked the owl's head removing the note for his leg and taking the bottle.

_Hermione,_

_Here is a small bile of headache potion, it should cure your headache shortly. Don't worry it isn't poison._

_Severus Snape_

She smiled to herself.

* * *

Snapes lips curled at the edges as he noticed his owl had returned with a bit of parchment attached to its leg.

_Severus,_

_I trust that you have not given me poison, but one thing does perplex me, did you not trust me to brew the potion myself?_

_Hermione_

Hermione was just finishing her dinner when the familiar black owl reappeared. A smile played on her lips.

_Feel well soon._

_Severus._

The smile remained on her lips. Even though he had ignored her question for the first time he had signed an owl with just his name. Placing the bit of parchment with the others, she settled down under her sheets and picked up her book once more.

Snape watched as his owl returned with no note attached, an old familiar feeling reappeared, it was disappointment.

Hermione must have read for well over an hour when she heard muffled voices and a bang of the front door.

"Ginny shh, she is probably asleep" Harry tried to call softly after Ginny, but it was too late she was already bounding up the stairs. Hermione quickly put her book down and ducked under the covers. The light from the landing flooded into her room.

"Hermione are you awake? Hermione?" she heard Ginny try to whisper as she got closer to her bed.

Emerging from her covers she smiled "I am now"

"I'm sorry but I just - - well I needed to tell someone"

Hermione heard the excitement in her voice. She kept her face impassive

"Go on?"

"Harry proposed!"

She allowed the grin to spread across her face.

"Oh congratulations Ginny!, I am so happy for you!"

Hermione got up from bed and pulled Ginny in for a hug. Ginny was looking ever so slightly guilty for waking Hermione.

"I'm sorry I woke you but..." she began, but Hermione interrupted

"No need to apologise, it's exciting news"

"I know, I'm going to be Mrs Potter!"

Hermione laughed.

"Are you feeling better now"

"Much thank you"

"Well I will leave you to get some rest, goodnight"

"Night Ginny"

Ginny skipped out of the room, Harry appeared in the door way, he was grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione leant on the post of the bed.

"I believe congratulations are in order Minister"

"I can't believe she said yes, I am just so happy"

"Of course she was going to say yes"

Hermione watched as Harry noticed the pieces of parchment and the bile beside her bed.

"Who are they from?" He said looking pointing over in their direction.

Hermione could feel her cheeks begin to burn, thank goodness the light wasn't bright in her room.

"Oh just from the apothecary, had to make it look convincing" her voice went high as she lied and before she could do anything about it Harry had grabbed the last note.

"Feel well soon Severus?" he said mimicking Snapes voice.

"Well I was going to brew it myself but when I asked for the instructions, he sent me one across"

"Why write to him?"

"He is the potions professor seemed the best idea, just give it back"

Harry held the paper behind his back, she tried to reach round but failed.

"Mione, is there something you're not telling me"

"No, just give it me back"

"Why is it so important to you, it's only from Snape"

"Harry please just give it back"

Harry took a few steps back from her, like he realised something.

"Oh my wizard God you've fallen for him, you have fallen for Snape?!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped at him.

"How could I have been so stupid to have missed this!"

"I have no feelings towards him that aren't professional"

"Hermione you nearly always talk about him, how long are you going to lie to me"

She slumped down on her bed, Harry was soon by her side.

"here"

He handed her back the note.

"I-I, oh Harry i'm so confused, I don't even know if I do"

"Oh mione what are we going to do with you" Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know" she buried her head further in Harry's shoulder. "Of all the people I could have fallen for, it had to be him"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, how your feeling now is how I felt when I first starting having feelings for Ginny, after all she was R..."

She noticed Harry didn't finish his sentence.

"I am over him you know Harry"

There was a small silence between them.

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to find another to forget Ron?"

Harry looked at her concerned.

"I know he is slightly malicious, sarcastic and cold-hearted but I feel like I can connect to him on every level something I never felt with Ronald"

Harry sighed, then laugh slightly. " Does he make you happy?"

"Happy?, well I guess, he still is cruel and infuriating but the good in him is getting closer to the surface, I guess I like the challenge"

"Well you have certainly got yourself one there, I just don't want him to hurt you mione"

"I know, but after Ronald I never thought I'd find someone I cared for again, he needs me Harry and I need him"

"Well I'll support you whatever your choice"

She smiled "I know"

"Is he aware of how you feel?"

"Oh merlin no, he'd run a mile"

"Then what do you propose to do Mione?"

"I don't know Harry, part of me wants to tell him, but I don't want to push him away"

Harry sighed "then take a chance Mione, tell him"

"But what if I ruin everything, he is only just becoming more open with me, he will push me away, I don't want to lose him"

"Then that is the risk you take" he put his hand on hers "I think you could make him happy Mione "

Hermione looked down at the floor.

"Hermione, I've noticed how he has changed just over the short period you have got closer, Minerva has even caught on to it"

"Really?" She said looking up.

"Yes, just take the chance Mione"

She sighed "I'll think on it, thanks Harry"

They hugged once more.

"Goodnight Mione"

"Goodnight Harry"

Hermione was left alone to her thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14 - Christmas

**Chapter 14 - Christmas **

It was christmas morning and Snape was up early. He had a little spring in his step as he walked through the halls towards the owlery.

"You look cheerful this morning Severus". Snape heard a scottish voice call behind him.

"You're clearly mistaken Minerva I am never **Cheerful**" he said coldly, slowing his pace.

"My mistake, but there is something different about you"

"If you say so headmistress"

The two of them began walking together.

"I've meant to catch up with you actually Severus, how is your mentoring going?"

Snape made sure his face kept his stern. "As well as it should be, you know how hard it is to tolerate that woman at times"

"I am not convinced Severus" a smile appeared on her face "I have heard otherwise"

"And what do you believe you have heard Minerva" He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"A little defensive are we Severus?, I was only going to say word is you and Hermione have got on rather well and I must say her presence is having a positive effect on you"

"I am just advising the woman on her teaching, nothing more, nothing less" he said sharply.

She laughed. "Of course Severus"

"You know what Minerva I never liked her as a student and she is less desirable as a woman, so she is getting the same treatment as any other student of mine, I will never consider her as my equal"

"Oh Severus don't be so cruel, give the girl a break,"

Snape glared back at her. "I'm a cruel person Minerva, have you not noticed!"

"Of course you are Severus, but let's get one thing straight that girl saved your life, she sat by your side right up until you came around! Don't you forget that!"

Snape didn't respond and stormed off, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Christmas day arrived in the Potter household and Hermione was awoken by Ginny jumping on her bed.

"Mione wake up its christmas"

Hermione rubbed her eyes and laughed "Good morning to you to, Mrs soon to be Potter"

A smile grew upon Ginny's face "Ah i'm so excited, now come down stairs we have presents to open"

Pulling on her dressing gown and followed Ginny into the sitting room, the log fire was roaring and Harry sat under the christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas Mione"

"Merry Christmas Harry" She said siting down next to him, shortly followed by Ginny.

She watched Harry turn to Ginny and hand her a carefully wrapped gift. "My future wife" he smiled.

Hermione watched as Ginny unwrapped a beautiful gold bracelet, clearly made by goblins. Hermione felt a little envious, she wished she had someone who would treat her like Harry did Ginny, but then no sooner than the thought had entered her head a familiar black owl appeared in the window.

A smile grew upon her face, and she did not try to hide it. Opening the window she saw the bird had a small parcel and a note. She put the note and present into her dressing gown and sat back down. Harry shot her and intrigued look but she ignored him.

Ginny blissfully unaware spoke "Oh Mione whats that?"

"Oh just some school things I have to get done, Professor Snape sent them over" she glanced over to Harry finally answering his gaze.

Ginny laughed "What a lovely christmas present work, I can see he hasn't change then"

Hermione forced a laugh "Yep he is still the same"

The three of them finished opening their presents and Hermione dashed up to her room to open the parcel.

Carefully pulling the parcel and note from her gown she placed the parcel on her bed, then picked up the note.

_Hermione,_

_I don't know what your presence has done to me._

_Severus._

Those few words sent shivers down her spine. Hermione's heart started racing, she re-read the letter several times. She then turned her attention to the parcel. It was so carefully wrapped. Cautiously she began to remove the paper, she found a velvet green box. Inside lay a beautiful silver locket.


	15. Chapter 15 - Taking a chance

**Chapter 15 - Taking a chance**

Snape appeared relieved when the festive holidays were over, he hated christmas. Entering the Great Hall Hermione instantly caught his eye. She caught his gaze and flashed him a sweet smile before returning to her conversation. As Snape got closer to the table he noticed she was wearing the locket. He was secretly pleased.

The rest of breakfast went as normal, the headmistress gave her usual welcome back speech and the students noisily ate and chatted. Pushing his plate away Snape stood up, with intent of heading straight to the dungeons when he felt someone grab his arm. Turning around she stood before him.

She spoke so only he could hear. "The locket is lovely, thank you" she smiled releasing his arm and left.

Snape began to feel warmth inside, an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling.

* * *

All week Hermione seemed distracted, her conversation with Harry still playing over in her mind. It was now time for her meeting, was she going to finally tell Severus how she felt.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. He was busy marking some papers that he didn't notice her enter. She silently slipped into her chair opposite his desk. She began to feel like she was his student again, his presence intimidated her.

He looked up. "I did not hear you enter, allow me to finish this then we shall begin"

She watched as he returned his gaze to the papers on his desk. Her leg began to shake and she began breathing irrationally. Harry's voice then appeared in her head. 'take a chance'. Those three words spun around her head.

"Severus we need to talk" she suddenly blurted out.

* * *

Snape looked up from the paper he was reading and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes we will have our meeting once I have finished, patience Granger" he said coldly, confused by her behaviour. He then returned his gaze to the paper on his desk.

Snape soon felt her grasp his hand. He looked up, she was leaning across his desk.

He was about to speak, to question her behaviour when he felt her fingertips run slowly down his jaw line, then slowly they raised his chin. Her lips parted and met his, she kissed him so gently, he was sure he was imagining the situation.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it, she had just kissed him. Her heart pounded in her chest. 'Oh Merlin what have I done'. She swiftly pulled away. "Severus I..." but she couldn't finish her sentence. Hermione got up from her chair rushing towards the door, she wanted to get out of his room as soon as possible, she had made a mistake. Her hand was on the handle of the door, when she felt him grasp her wrist.

She turned around and looked at him timidly.

"Severus" she whispered.

He carefully placed his finger on her lips.

* * *

He loved how she said his name, 'Severus' it was so gentle and pure. He didn't know why she had such an effect on him, but he seemed tired of fighting it. Slowly he pushed her towards the door. He hadn't been this close to anyone in a long time. He was acting on pure impulse.

He put is hand to her face brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen out of her bun.

With out warning her lips were on his once more, but this time she kissed him with such passion. Their tongues entwined. He pulled her in even closer, he couldn't believe what was happening, he was breaking all of his rules.

* * *

The caress of his lips was so much softer than she had imagined, she didn't want it to end but then he suddenly pulled away.

Looking deep into his black eyes she was met with such warmth, something she had never seen in them before.

Softly she spoke "and now you know"

He continued to hold her gaze, she seemed captivated by him. Then in his deep rich voice he spoke

"and now I know"

His lips were upon hers once more. She was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. Hermione could not feel any happier, she was on cloud nine but then there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Snape quickly released Hermione from his grasp and straighten his robes. Hermione followed his lead by quickly sitting down in the chair opposite his desk.

"Enter"

The headmistress strolled into the room. "Ah I wondered where you two were, you've missed lunch"

Snape couldn't believe how long he had been alone with Hermione. He went to speak, but Hermione cut in.

"That is my fault Minerva, I was just asking Professor Snape to help me with some marking, we must of lost track of time"

Snape looked from Hermione to the headmistress, was she aware only seconds ago they had kissed.

"It's okay Hermione, I was just a little concerned" She shot a look in Snape's direction. "And I still see he is making you keep these sessions formal"

Snape looked at Hermione anxiously "Sorry Minerva I don't quite follow" she spoke calmly.

"By you calling him Professor Snape?"

'Damn it, the insolent girl' Snape thought to himself, she had blown it for them.

"Actually Headmistress that was my idea, he was my teacher after all so he still deserves the same amount of respect, plus i've only just adjusted to calling you Minerva and you were one of the professors I was closest to, no disrespect to Professor Snape"

Snape had taken back his thought she truly was the brightest witch of her age. Minerva looked over at Snape once more, he kept his face unreadable.

"My apologies Severus, I shall leave you two to your meeting"

She headed for the door then turned around.

"If you want any lunch call a house-elf, and I shall hopefully see you both at dinner" and with that she had gone.

* * *

Hermione watched as Snape collapsed into his chair. The usual stern in control man was not present. She turned to face the door, and muttered an incantation to prevent them being disturbed again.

Hermione walked towards where Snape sat and stood behind him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and leant forward.

"It's okay Severus"

She felt him push her away as he walked to the other side of the room.

"It's not okay, we shouldn't even be considering or doing this"

Hermione swiftly walked over to face him.

"how can you say that Severus after everything that has just happened, it has taken me all week to build up the courage to tell you how I feel, Severus I have fallen for you"

He turned away from her. Hermione felt a little angry and snapped at him.

"Severus is it so hard to think that someone could love you!"

He slowly turned around, he looked vulnerable.

"You don't get it do you, I have been alone my whole life, I'm cold, sarcastic and... I'm a murderer, how could anyone love me" he shouted back "I'm a monster".

Hermione took a step forward and held his hand.

"Severus, you have shown me the man behind your mask, I have seen the real Severus Snape who is not hidden beneath labels and it may be hard to believe but I have fallen for him, I have fallen for you"

He pulled his hand away. "Just get out, it was a mistake"

She was about to protest but decided against it, she was bigger than that. Taking a breath she spoke calmly.

"Fine Severus, have it your way but incase you regret your decision I will be at the old oak tree down by the lake tomorrow night at 9pm, if you don't show up I have my final answer"


	16. Chapter 16 - The decision

**Chapter 16 - The decision.**

Snape didn't sleep well that night, he was still trying to digest what Hermione had told him. Slowly he got out of bed and lazily walked into his bathroom.

"How could she love me" he said to his reflection. He ran his finger's through his hair. "I shouldn't feel anything towards her, it's wrong". He turned away from the mirror and leant back on his sink. His hand subconsciously drifted towards his lips, he closed his eyes recalling her gentle touch. Realising his actions he swiftly pulled away.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that he had pushed her away, but he still had one more chance to put things right. Hermione hung on to that hope.

As it was a Saturday she didn't have to teach any lesson's so she chose to spend the day sorting out her classroom and office, to keep her mind busy.

* * *

The day dragged for Snape, his mind was all over the place. He tried to look for her at dinner, he needed answers but she was nowhere to be found. Storming back to his quarters he slumped down in his arm-chair and poured a glass of fire whisky. Slowly sipping it, he looked into the fire. What was he to do, should he meet her? It was getting closer to 9pm and he had a decision to make.

* * *

Hermione was sat under the oak tree, she heard the clock from the castle chime nine, there was no sign of him. She sighed and closed her eyes. She thought he would have come. Tears tried to escape her closed eyes. Finally giving in she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a growing light descending from the castle.

A black figure came into focus.

Walking down to the oak tree he saw her elegantly sat beneath the tree, he had tightened his grip on his wand.

"Nox" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

He watched her slowly get up, a smile was across her face. "You're here"

He stiffly nodded his head, unsure of what to say. She looked back at him, his eyes transfixed on hers. She took a step closer, he remained rigid.

"Severus I meant every word I said in your office" she said ever so softly.

Snape took a step forward, they were centimeters apart. He carefully cupped her face in his hands, and gently kissed her lips.

* * *

Hermione felt him pull her into his arms, her head rested on his shoulder. The two simply stood there in silence, consumed in each others embrace. Then suddenly he spoke in his deep rich voice.

"What's happening?"

Not wanting to break their embrace Hermione spoke into his shoulder.

"I don't know"

She felt him take a deep breath.

"but why now, after all these years, I was your teacher for God sake"

Hermione reluctantly pulled herself away.

"Severus on the night I saved you something changed between us. It was clear we could no longer simply be just student and teacher after everything we have been through"

She watched as he turned away walking towards the lake.

"Don't you think I've asked myself the same questions you're asking yourself now?"

Snape continued walking towards the lakes edge.

"You will find no logical answer, trust me I've tried, Severus please"

He suddenly stopped. Hermione cautiously approached him and whispered.

"I need you"

Still he didn't move.

"and I know you need me to"

He swiftly span around.

"And tell me Miss Granger how do you know I need you" he tone was sharp and defensive.

Not wanting to lose the fight, she grasped his hand then look deep into his black eyes.

"Because you chose to meet me here tonight"


	17. Chapter 17 - The Moon Lit Lake

**Chapter 17 - The Moon Lit Lake**

The two of them were now sat on the water's edge. The silence deafened Snape and added to his confusion. He couldn't take his eye's off her.

* * *

Aware of his gaze, Hermione turned to face him. He looked down at the floor.

"Severus talk to me... please"

He sighed.

"I don't like this, I don't like not being in control, so I..."

"...push people away" she said finishing his sentence. She continued to look at him, his gaze now fixed upon the moon lit lake.

"I need control" he sounded a little defeated.

"I understand, its your way of dealing with new emotions, but you can trust me, i'm not like her"

* * *

Hearing Lily's name stung a little. He kept his gaze fixed on the moon light as he answered.

"No you're not like her"

"Severus I didn't mean anything by that"

"No I know, your right though she never felt the way I did about her"

He could feel a small tear trickle down his face. Snape seemed pleased it was dark, so she couldn't see him being weak.

"I'm sure she loved you in some way"

"No, no she didn't"

"But..."

He quickly interrupted her.

"But nothing Hermione the feelings were never reciprocated"

* * *

Hermione could tell she had agitated him, she swiftly wanted to change the direction of the conversation.

"It can be different with us though, I just need you to trust me"

Snape sarcastically laughed.

"Trust, I haven't been able to trust in a long time"

Hermione put her hand to his face and turned it to her, she then looked deep into his black eyes.

"Then take a chance, trust me Severus"

"It's not you I'm worried about trusting"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed once more.

"I don't know if I can even trust myself"

"Severus of course you can"

* * *

Looking back at her, she seemed so innocent, she wasn't aware of what type of beast he really was.

"You don't know me, I've done some terrible thing, things you could never imagine, how can you be so sure that I wont hurt you?"

"Because I don't see a monster when I look at you, I see a man who has been through hell and back and survived. I see a man who is kind and caring. That night on Halloween when I was upset you knew exactly what to say"

Reluctantly he looked up, intrigued by what she was saying.

"I would not have saved you that night in the shrieking shack if I thought you were any kind of monster, I sat with you every day until you woke up, and when our eyes met for the first time after your near death I felt something inside of me, no one has ever made me feel before"

* * *

Hermione couldn't tell if she was getting through to him or not, so on pure impulse she leant forward and kissed him so passionately. Their tongues entwined as they fell on to the grass. She felt him carefully stroke her hair. There was no monster here. Pulling away, she looked up at him.

"Severus I'd trust you with my life, I want this to work so please just..." but he interrupted her.

"I need you Hermione" his velvet voice danced in her ears as he hungrily went in for a kiss forcing her to lie back on the grass.


	18. Chapter 18 - Hidden Scars

**Chapter 18 - Hidden Scars**

Snape couldn't sleep that night, he felt lonely in his four-poster bed. In truth he could have led on the grass with her all night. Getting out of bed he proceeded into his living room, sinking into his arm chair. Snape was so lost in his thoughts of the evening's events he barely noticed the soft knock at his door, but he was brought back to reality when she spoke.

"Severus, its me"

"Enter" he replied to the closed-door.

* * *

Slowly she pushed the door open, the room was dimly lit by a single candle. She made out his figure sat in an old arm-chair.

"Couldn't sleep either I see"

"No" he replied abruptly.

She began to walk closer to him but still she couldn't make out his features although it was clear he was no longer in wizard robes but a black t-shirt and boxers. As she drew closer he arose from his chair. Without a word he cupped her face like he had done that evening. Slowly he leant forward planting a soft kiss upon her lips. Next he took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. Hermione's heart began to start racing, they stopped at the edge of the bed.

* * *

Snape awoke the next morning with Hermione still fast asleep in his arms. Looking down at the woman in his arms he seemed taken away by her beauty. Slowly he began to check every inch of her body, her soft slender legs, her curvaceous hips, it was clear that the girl he had known before was no longer here. Snape began subconsciously stroking her face, like him she bore the faint marks of the war. Hermione began to stir, swiftly he removed his hand.

* * *

Hermione awoke to find herself alone in Snape's bed. Stretching, she snuggled back into his sheets. She was just about to drift back to sleep when she heard footsteps. Rolling over she saw Snape enter the room, he was already fully dressed.

"Hello" she said timidly, slightly confused by his behaviour.

"Hello"

"I thought you wanted to wake up next to me?"

"I did"

His reply was short, she was beginning to realise this relationship was going to be complicated.

"but I did not wake up next to you, that hardly seems fair"

"I never play fair Miss Granger"

Intrigued Hermione got out of bed and seductively walked closer to him with her new-found confidence. She pushed his hair back from his ear and whispered.

"Don't I know it... Professor"

She began to slowly nibble at his ear, her lips started to travel to his neck.

* * *

Snape shuddered at her intentions and swiftly pulled away.

"Severus what have I done?" worry and confusion were in her voice.

"Nothing"

He proceeded into the living room, unfortunately she followed.

"Severus talk to me"

"I said it was nothing, now don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Why are you being like this"

"Like what?!" he unintentionally snapped.

"Like this so defensive, please just talk to me, what have I done?"

"Nothing"

"Then what on earth is wrong?"

"I don't want you to see it"

* * *

Hermione looked back at the man who usually seemed so strong.

"See what?"

"My scar"

Snape turned to face the single window in his room.

"Your scar?"

"Yes my ugly reminder of all the suffering, the reminder of my earlier life, the life that consisted of lies and deceit"

Touching his arm she spoke every so softly.

"Turn around"

She watched as he slowly and reluctantly turned around.

"Stay absolutely still"

She slowly began to unbutton his collar, his scar now in full sight. Her fingers gently stroked across his rough skin. He found it hard not to move. He closed his eyes. The next thing he felt were the soft touch of her lips. She gently pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"Severus, you are not the only one to bare the wars ugly mark"

* * *

Snape watched her as she rolled up her sleeve, the word mudblood was engraved on her wrist. He tried to keep his face impassive. Naturally he had heard rumors of her torture with Bellatrix, but he never thought them to be true.

"I have to live with this for the rest of my life, we all suffered during that terrible war but looking down at this, it makes me stronger because I am a survivor Severus, we both are.


	19. Chapter 19 - The invitation

**Chapter 19 - The invitation**

It had been over a month of secret meetings, desecrate note passing and close encounters. Hermione's relationship with Snape had been far from simple.

Walking down the corridor towards her classroom, she saw Snape coming her way. She subtly brushed his arm as she passed. Glancing back he gave her a small smirk and carried on his way.

* * *

Lying upon his desk was a small white envelope, decorated with silver. Pulling out the letter it read.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of _

_Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter_

_On March 7th at three o'clock_

_R.V.S.P by the 20th February._

* * *

Sitting with her back rested on the old oak tree, Hermione barely noticed Snape approach her.

"Miss Granger what do you think you are doing"

His voice startled her, but she giggled.

"I do appologise Professor Snape, now are you going to join me"

* * *

Snape raised his wand and cast a disillusionment charm. He flicked his robes back and sat down next to her.

"Severus, is this what our relationship is going to be like, having to hide constantly"

"You know my thoughts on this Hermione"

* * *

She sighed.

"Yes I do, but will there ever be a day we can just be us and not care?"

"I would want nothing more, but you know Minerva wouldn't approve and anyway at the moment we don't want to take anything away from Potter's big day"

She looked round at him.

"You know?"

"mm, I received the invitation this evening"

She laughed "You don't sound to thrilled?"

He sighed " why should I be, stuck in a place where I can't stand half the people there, having to listen to Potter declare his love to that Weasley girl, i'd rather receive the cruciatus curse"

Hermione turned to face Snape going on to her knees. "Oh Severus! Please come for me?"

She fluttered her eye lashes.

"Do I have a choice?"

She laughed. "Um no" she leant in and kissed him on the cheek.

"What have you done to me Miss Granger"

Hermione giggled at his remark.

* * *

They lead back and looked up at the stars, she was resting on his chest.

"You know one day we will be able to be us" he said softly.

"I know, I just wish it was sooner than later"

"I know" he said and stroke her hair.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Close Encounter

**Chapter 20 - A Close Encounter**

Hermione was growing tired of the sneaking around, she longed for the day she and him could just be a normal couple. Hermione couldn't even see a reason for them to hide any longer, she knew Ginny and Harry's wedding was around the corner but surely her and Snape coming out about their relationship wouldn't affect their day.

Heading down towards the dungeons Hermione had full intent to face Snape, but as soon as she saw him sat there behind his desk, so focused on his work she forgot everything. She had never felt this way about anyone, dare she say that she may even love him.

* * *

Snape looked up from his work to see Hermione before him. She look beautiful wearing his favourite blood-red robes. She had let her hair down, her wavy locks now hung to her waist.

"Severus, am I interrupting?" she questioned cautiously. Like she half expected him to snap at her.

"Fortunately I have just finished"

* * *

She let her self smile and wandered towards him, her hands running along his desk. She stop so she was close to him and slowly lent in. Parting her lips she kissed him softly. He pulled her in closer, hungry for more. The began to kiss more passionately. They were both in a world of their own that they hadn't noticed someone was approaching the door.

* * *

Usually the couple were so careful as to use charms to hide themselves when meeting, but something about today had made both of them forget. Hermione had barely caught her breath when Snape shoved her away from him. The next words to leave his mouth confused her.

"Minerva have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Your door was not closed, I did not see the need"

Minerva looked from Snape to Hermione and back again. Had she realised what was going on?

"With all due respect **Headmistress,** when you enter my class room you knock"

"Well as the **Headmistress, **I have no need to knock when entering class rooms"

Hermione watched Snape glare back at him.

"Any way Severus why are you so touchy, something to hide have we?"

Hermione could feel her heart racing, she knew that Minerva would catch them eventually it was only a matter of time and now the game was up.

"Touchy, Minerva you do not know the meaning of it, I just have rules for my classroom and expect those who enter to follow them"

The Headmistress ignored his comment and turned her attention to Hermione.

Snape followed the Headmistress' gaze. Hermione looked as white as a ghost.

"You are very quiet Hermione?"

"A-am I, forgive me"

"Is everything quiet alright?"

"Y-yes fine thank you"

"Hmm"

Minerva looked over at Snape with a sharp look on her face.

"I have to go, good day Professors"

* * *

Snape watched as Hermione practically ran out of the door. He was left alone with the headmistress.

"I know you're up to something Severus and trust me I will find out!"

"Do as you wish, but there is nothing to find out"

Minerva did not respond but stormed out of his classroom.

* * *

Hermione sat in her chair looking into the fire. She couldn't do this anymore. He had to make a decision, it was time to see how much she actually meant to him.

She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. Pushing her blanket on to the floor she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hermione"

"Severus"

She moved away from the door to allow him to enter. She snuggled back into her chair with her blanket resting over he legs. He said awkwardly opposite her.

"I can't do this anymore"

"Don't say that"

"I really can't, you need to make a decision Severus"

He did not respond and looked down at the floor like a naughty school child who was being told off.

"Severus please look at me, we need to talk about this"

Reluctantly he looked up.

"Severus you know how much you mean to me and dare I say it but" she paused "I love you"

Her final three words took him by surprise, no one had ever told them they loved him, not even his mother. He remained silent, he did not know how to respond, he was never good at showing his feelings.

"Severus just speak to me please"

"I don't know what to say" he said a little too truthfully.

She sighed.

"Then I have my answer" there was disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"Hermione I never..." but she interrupted him.

"Severus please just leave, I can't be doing this not after Ron"

* * *

He watched her get up and open the door. Not knowing what to say or do he got up from his chair and left. Had he just lost the only person who loved him for him.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Ceremony

**Chapter 21 - The Ceremony**

The day of the Potters wedding could not have arrived sooner, Hermione was already busy rushing around after Ginny. Finally Ginny was ready to leave the house and head to the burrow. Hermione smiled Ginny looked absolutely beautiful, she wished it was her but had accepted the fact she would probably never get married.

* * *

Looking at his reflection, Snape fastened his tie.

'what on earth have I done' he thought to himself and sighed. He had regretted every single day after his talk with Hermione, he didn't know why he was afraid to tell her how he felt and show the world, not caring of their opinion.

Snape ran his fingers over the small wrinkles that had formed in the corner of his eyes, his hand then drifted to his chin where stubble had formed. Since his last night with Hermione, he had began to lose interest in his appearance.

* * *

Arriving at the burrow, Mrs Weasley rushed over to the blushing bride and Hermione.

"Ginny my dear you look beautiful, now come along now everyone is waiting"

Mrs Weasley looked over at Hermione sympathetically. Softly she spoke.

"It's good to see you Hermione"

"You to Mrs Weasley".

The three of them headed towards the extravagant white tent that looked oddly placed outside the crooked house.

* * *

Snape arrived just in time for the ceremony. He began to look for Hermione in the crowd. He saw she was with Ron. He couldn't hear what they were saying but by the expression on her face he knew she wasn't comfortable. Without thinking he swiftly walked over to intervene.

"Everything okay Mr Weasley?"

He looked sternly at Ron as he spoke.

"Why wouldn't it be Snape, me and Hermione were just having a friendly chat but we can finish later"

Ron returned his gaze to Hermione.

"Until our next little chat"

Ron barged past Snape and took his seat. Snape looked concerned down at Hermione.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and touched her arm.

"Yes it was nothing"

She pulled her arm away and walked towards her seat.

* * *

Hermione wanted nothing more than for Snape to take her into his arms and just hold her, but she knew she wasn't being realistic, things between them were over and she needed to accept that. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Snape sit down in the row opposite her, she could see him looking over but she kept her eyes fixed forward.

* * *

Snape kept taking sly looks at Hermione throughout the ceremony. She looked stunning in her dress robes wit her hair neatly pinned back. How could he let her go so easily. He had to do something.

After the Potters had said their 'I do's' Snape watched Ron get up and leave the tent away from the crowd. He needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help herself, she started looking around in the crowd for Snape, she just needed a quick glimpse.

Hermione was about to Pour herself a drink of punch she noticed Ron re-enter the tent looking rather shaken, shortly followed by a very pleased looking Severus. She desperately wanted to face him, to ask him what he had done but she was swept away by Harry.

"You are looking rather dashing Minister"

He laughed "Why thank you Professor, you look rather lovely yourself"

She blushed.

"You are to kind"

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"It was beautiful"

"Thank you and it could be you soon with your own half blood prince"

Harry winked, but Hermione felt a tear come to her eye.

"Hermione have I said something to upset you?"

"No, it just didn't work out"

She knew Harry wanted to asked her questions, but thankfully Ginny saved her.

**"**May I have my husband back"

Ginny stood behind her, with a cheesy grin on her face.

"You may, I was going to get a drink anyway, it was beautiful service congratulations"

Hermione left the happy couple, Harry glared at her as she headed towards the drinks table.


	22. Chapter 22 - Would you like this Dance?

**Chapter 22 - Would you like this Dance?**

Snape casually walked over to Hermione who stood by the punch.

"Do I get one of those?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Severus what are you playing at?"

"I don't follow?" he lied.

"You know what, I can fight my own battles!"

* * *

"I never thought you couldn't I just didn't think..."

But she interrupted him before he could finished.

"No that's right Snape you don't think!"

She pushed past him and rushed out of the tent.

Hermione could barely hold her tears in before she could leave the tent. She did know what he was doing, she was so confused.

"Hermione wait please" she heard him calling after her.

"Why should I, you made yourself perfectly clear the other evening. I gave you my heart Severus"

Hermione began to cry again.

"I know and I was a fool, and for that I'm sorry"

"I'm not interested in your apologies Severus!"

She turned and ran further away from the tent.

* * *

Snape rolled his eye's and went after her.

"Hermione wait"

"No I don't want to hear it"

She continued to walk away from him. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I love you"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"W-what?"

"I said I love you"

"but the other night..."

"I was a complete fool, I should never have let you slip away from me, not even for a second"

He slowly bent down and kissed her ever so lightly on her lips.

"You are my everything and I want this to work"

"but how can it when you're so afraid of people finding out, I can't cope with the secrecy any longer"

Snape did not answer but pulled her hand.

* * *

"Severus where are we going"

Yet again he did not answer but continued to drag her into the tent until they reached the edge of the dance floor. Hermione looked around to see all the other couples happily dancing, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna. Hermione looked up at Snape, he looked back deep into her eyes. She felt so weak, how could one look do so much.

"May I have this Dance Miss Granger?"

Snape held out his hand. Hermione could feel her face begin to burn and before she could answer he had grabbed her by the wrist and had pulled her into the centre of the dance floor.

"I shall take your silence as a yes"

Almost instantly the music slowed down, Hermione noticed all the other couples get closer. Snape place his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"Severus I-I can't dance, everyone is staring" she whispered.

"You're not doing too badly Miss Granger, and let them stare"

She couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hermione I've had to hide who I am for so many years, but with you I can be myself and I'm not going to throw away someone who means so much to me just because of a few people whispering"

He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione Granger" and with that he leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips. It was like there first kiss all over again.

Hermione buried her head into Snape's shoulder as the continued to slow dance. She couldn't believe it, yes their relationship was going to be complicated but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**_The End_**


End file.
